In Love May You Find The Next
by xtintellexal
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Praetor Reyna find themselves involved with the end of the world but not quite. Rachel Dare's visions were clear enough, they are not going to make it, but somehow the both of them will find each other and meet again.
1. Annabeth is not Annabeth

Annabeth had never held a gun before. Demigods have different kind of weapons to depend on, anything except guns but right now she is wielding a pistol. It did not feel hostile in her hand even if Annabeth knew she'd always settle for her sword or even of course, her lost dagger.

She found herself behind a pile of rocks, with a towering guy and another girl beside her. _This girl again_ , Annabeth thought. Their shoulders rasping together, they looked at each other and Annabeth had this strong urge to cover this girl when gunshots were fired though she has never seen this girl's face before, her presence was too surreal but too familiar at the same time.

"So much for the element of surprise." The girl says.

Annabeth can feel the resentment in her chest. She gripped the pistol in her hand and from the looks of it. She quickly knew it was loaded and the safety was off. Annabeth refused to stay down when the guy insisted on drawing the attention.

"No, I will." Annabeth waited after a few failed attempts of gunshots and emerged from the boulder. Her focus locked on the man in camouflage, Annabeth took in the information she needs just like that. She knew that snipers take time to reload and she had her chance. She fired rounds at the mountain man as _her friend_ stepped out of the clearing and assaulted the mountain man.

Just as quickly she took cover, she ducked behind the rocks again. Annabeth found herself staring at the girl's eyes for safety. _Green but not like Percy's._ Not that it mattered but despite the commotion, Annabeth cannot bring herself to gaze at the girl's face.

This time she hoped to remember her when she wakes up.

Then there was a shrilling buzz sound which was followed by Annabeth's friend's grunting. Annabeth never met these people before but her gut was telling her that this guy is her friend and her comrade but she cannot say the same for this girl beside her. This made Annabeth get up to her feet. The mountain man pressed a knife against Lincoln's throat.

 _Lincoln_.

Annabeth's hand extended, aiming the gun at her adversary's head.

"Drop your weapon." He warned,

Lincoln snarled. "Just let him kill me and then take him out."

There was no way in Hades that Annabeth would do that. They saved the world too many times now and never had they ever sacrificed a friend for a greater good. Annabeth stopped herself, her hand was not even shaking but she thought about Leo Valdez's sacrifice with the war with Gaea and she wondered if she was wrong all this time.

"Clarke! Please, your people need you."

 _Clarke?_

"You are my people." Words came out of her mouth. And she pulled trigger.

A spray of blood evaporated in the air. The hit man dropped dead and as so did her friend in pain.

"Good shot." He had the nerve to appreciatively smile before putting pressure on his shoulder and actually wincing.

Tears escaped in her hatred. Annabeth was not able to question where these emotions are coming from because at the moment Annabeth was not Annabeth.

"Did that make you feel better?" Lexa asked Annabeth in a low voice.

The wet heat has never been too much for Annabeth until this past couple of weeks. Sharp pain shot her in the head that she literally had to stop and rest to adjust her vision. Migraine. Holy Athena, is this some kind of joke? Percy once asked her, how does she feel connected to her mom, the goddess of wisdom? Annabeth actually thought about it. She just knew she can rely on her wits and knowledge all the time, well, most of the time after Piper proved her wrong. Nothing fancy happens to Annabeth the way Percy could bend water under his will or fly like Jason or control flames like Leo, charmspeak like Piper, shapeshift like Frank…

Gods, Annabeth never hated it but right now she did.

"Migraine," she cursed under her breath. "What are you trying to tell me, Athena?"

Or maybe it really was just a stupid migraine. Her phone vibrated and Annabeth quickly took it out thinking that it was Percy but the number was unregistered to her contacts.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth."

"Rachel?" She recognized the voice right away. "What's up? is everything all right?"

"Hey," Her friend sounded troubled and Annabeth's enthusiasm to finally meet Percy's sister faltered a bit also, her migraine was not helping. "I am sorry but _we_ need to talk."

"We are talking, Rachel."

"Face to face."

Okay. This is definitely not good. "I'll just get Percy, he can come help–"

"No! I mean, I would love to have Percy's guidance with this too but"

"But what Rachel?"

It took a few seconds before her friend answered.

"I have been seeing visions by myself."

"By yourself?"

"Argh!" Rachel practically growled in frustration. "These visions felt different, it didn't feel like the Oracle of Delphi."

Annabeth can hear Rachel's desperation. "Okay, calm down. I will meet you at camp–"

"Jupiter. Meet me in Camp Jupiter."

"What?" Annabeth bit her tongue and composed herself. "Why there? I'm in NY right now, Rachel."

"Trust me with this, Annabeth." Rachel's voice was stern.

"This better be good." So first, Rachel did not want Percy involved. Second, Rachel is asking her to fly to California to talk. Annabeth was not sure if that was an appropriate thing to say. Well she cannot just say, _this better be bad, bad that I have to meet you on the other side of the country_.

Rachel's silence stopped her from reeling back.

"Okay, I'll just call Percy to excuse myself _again_." Annabeth was frustrated; lately she has been named the busiest girlfriend of the year. "Still I don't understand why you can just fly back here with all your Dare privileges."

"Because _she_ can't leave her camp that we have to go there and to talk to her."

"Who? Reyna?"

"Yes, well I'm sorry to say this but my _last_ vision didn't just exactly revolve around you."

Third, Rachel was now telling her that she has something to do with these visions. "Okay, Rachel you are scaring me. What exactly did you see aside from me and Reyna?"

"Oh don't be scared." Annabeth heard the sarcastic façade in Rachel's voice. "The Oracle of Delphi never had any false visions or prophecies and as I said, this is not anything like my usual visions. So, don't you worry, Clarke."

"What? What did you say? What did you call me?"

"Huh?" Rachel sounded confused.

Her migraine wrecked her skull in half again. Annabeth groaned and tried to blink it away. She must have misheard Rachel.

"Annabeth you okay?"

"My head, it's killing me. Literally." Annabeth told her friend the truth. "Plus, these dreams I have recently been having are not helping either."

"Dreams about?"

Annabeth massaged her temple and recalled. "Crash landing from the sky. Killing people. Lots of people. People dying." She cut herself short. "Rachel… what did you see? Tell me. Now."

The silence was enough. Annabeth and Rachel were thinking of the same thing. Her migraine, her dreams and nightmares every night, Rachel's panic and her visions: these cannot simply be a coincidence. If there is anything that Annabeth is certain about, there are no coincidences in this life of theirs or the next. Some things are too powerful to be a coincidence.

"The end of the world." Rachel replied. "Caused by a daughter of Athena."


	2. Daughters of War

Reyna was hesitant at first. She was already half way through her ten years of service before she could retire and live normally in New Rome. The thought of leaving her post, of passing her title to another was hard. She did not want any of that yet but being told that the end of the world is here and somehow she is involved, directly or indirectly, Reyna's fear of oblivion has suddenly become so shallow. Reyna glanced around her favorite café in the city, people are in their usual routine, demigods buying their nectar drinks, legacies and kids simply enjoying their day; Reyna cannot let the dread show in her face.

She has no one, yes there are her friends but they are _just there_ , that's simply just it. Her camp, however, her home was the only thing she has, her only anchor to this world. Thalia, the lieutenant of Artemis came to her long ago with the offer of immortality if she was to join the Hunt. Venus' words came back to her, love was not for Reyna. It never was and it never will be and for a quick second Reyna considered being a maiden forever but Camp Jupiter made her stay and refuse Thalia.

"How do we save the camps?" Reyna finally spoke.

Annabeth winced but she remained silent. Her gray eyes in austere.

"I could get use my influence and send letters out to legion veterans outside camp. I–"

"Reyna," Rachel cut Reyna.

"Tell me you are here because of that." The praetor gritted her teeth. The truth was slowly sinking in to her.

 _I saw the nuclear missiles launch altogether and destroyed everything._ Rachel's words haunted her. Reyna did not want to believe it at first. Kronos' rise and Gaea's awakening were nothing like this. At least then they knew they could still fight and prevail but this, this is something else. It is not the gods or other entities anymore. It is the human nature itself; humans destroying one another and finally the whole planet. "I… I could help us get to this daughter of Athena, Becca. Camp Jupiter and… and New Rome had trained and nurtured worldly renowned scientists and… and engineers. I…"

Reyna has never faced panic this way before. Everything then made sense. Her mother, Bellona, finally visiting and speaking to her and she was not the only one; the gods, were making sure their supposedly infinite time come to a graceful end.

"The gods, they are fading away."

"No, not yet." Annabeth made it easy to tangle her fingers with hers. "But they will."

"Stop it, the both of you." Rachel pounded against the table. Everyone has stopped to check on them and Reyna had to throw her stoic face to the spectators. "Do you think it has been easy for me to wrap my brain around it? I didn't believe it either, the end of the world? Heck, I didn't want to believe in my own self. I didn't even want to tell you both until I checked every fact and patched everything up. You're right Reyna, the gods… they did not shut Olympus down. They did the opposite thing."

"They are trying to make the most out of this." Annabeth fell back to her chair. "This Becca however, I am not sure if she knows that she is in fact a demigod but Rachel had done her research about her. She is a scientist."

Rachel slid her tablet across the table to Reyna. "Those were a week ago."

Reyna did not need to finish all the articles. The headlines were enough. This scientist had completed an able and complex artificial intelligence to help rebuild the planet Earth. "Why is this a bad thing? She created an AI to help everybody."

"It is not Becca." Annabeth swallowed. "It is her AI."

Reyna stood. "Then let's find the damn AI and destroy it."

"Reyna wait." Rachel grabbed her wrist and the praetor hissed at the contact. "I'm sorry but I didn't seek out for your help because you are the camp leaders."

"I no longer am." Annabeth interjected.

"Nonetheless," Rachel sighed. "You both know the gravity of all these. You know how to deal with this. I don't know if I can." There was a tinge of sadness in the Oracle's voice. "Right now, all I can think of is going home to my Dad and spend time with him."

Reyna thought of Hylla. Her sister has been through a lot after losing almost all of her Amazon sisters. Reyna never liked showing her soft side to her but right now, she is with Rachel. Reyna felt the need to excuse herself and be with her sister.

"You are so selfish." Words came out of Reyna's mouth. "You can't take the burden alone, can you? You needed to take the weight off your shoulders and hand it to us to do something about it, when you could have just kept it to yourself. You know this is inevitable!"

Rachel's silence was deafening. Reyna's breathing was uncontrolled.

"I'm sorry." She quickly realized what she did. "I lashed out."

"We still need to do something." Annabeth looked up to the both of them standing. "Reyna's right. We find Becca, _my sister_ , because I assume that is why you came to me." She turned to Rachel who simply nodded. "And then we destroy this AI."

"And how do you propose we do that without causing panic?" Reyna scowled, she was not thinking clearly when she said that earlier. "Even if the legion were to believe me, no one would be willing to fight the inevitable. Even the gods know better."

"That's why I came to you both!" Rachel snapped. "You are daughters of war! You have to have a plan! Because I don't! The gods don't! Heck, even the government or the world organizations don't even know this."

Reyna and Annabeth met each other's eyes. Reyna tensed but suddenly Annabeth's exact same expression did the job to calm her soul.

"I didn't ask you both just because _I saw_ you in my visions, okay? I just thought you'd know what to do."

"Wait, what?" Reyna said. "You saw us? Me and Chase?"

Rachel whirred. "Yes, well, separately."

"And you are not going to tell me anything about it?"

"Okay!" Rachel threw her arms. "It was nothing clear, well, it is but nothing made sense. There were people in space. Survivors, I guessed, and Annabeth is one of them. Then there were also survivors here on the ground but– "

"People survived and lived?" Annabeth cried and Reyna guessed that Rachel has never told her this before.

"I would not call it living, Annabeth. The people who are left here aren't exactly living."

"And I am one of them, I suppose?" Reyna asked.

"Well, no, not exactly."

"What? Why?"

Rachel did not speak and did not meet their gazes. Reyna was about to slap Rachel for answer when Annabeth let out a heavy _oh_.

"We are _not_ going to make it, are we?" She said in a low voice, Reyna did not exactly hear it but she read Annabeth's lips. The daughter of Athena fell in dread and looked like as if her soul has already left her body. "We are _all_ going to die."

Rachel's eyes glinted with tears. Reyna resented it. She refuses to die this way. A child of Rome shall never die in waiting. She once told Orion, that a child of Rome seeks for her own death.

"But what do your visions mean when you saw us, that we survived?"

"I don't know I just have a wild guess." Rachel sniffled and looked at Annabeth to voice out the answer once more.

"Reincarnation." Annabeth said in grim. "You saw us in our next lives."


	3. Let Down

"Eyes on the tip of my sword, Chase."

Annabeth ducked and Reyna's sword missed her forehead by inches. The crowd had gathered there to watch the both of them. Annabeth hissed in frustration and so did the praetor who turned to their audience. They did _not_ want an audience. Reyna's silent stare was pointless because for the legionnaires, it is not every day their praetor does a public sparring round with a Greek demigod in the Field of Mars. Annabeth could vaguely hear a few of them cheer for their leader.

 _Yes, show that Greek._

 _Viva Roma!_

 _Reyna, Reyna, Reyna!_

Annabeth charged with her ivory sword extended. She did not even slow down even though Reyna was on her back, still staring daggers at her subordinates. The crowd gasped for Reyna who turned just enough to evade and avoid being run through. When Annabeth backed up, blood dripped down from her sword. Reyna's top was shredded into two and her bare back was gashed. The praetor glared at her, Annabeth's excitement was rising. She has never fought Reyna, although they could have back in Charleston.

"You should have not let me go," Annabeth mocked her opponent.

Reyna's movements were too predictable, Annabeth saw how she side stepped every time she struck twice and slashed once. Reyna twirled gracefully as their swords clashed. Their grip shaking and their face close enough to send another wave of excitement to Annabeth. She has never been this energized with a sparring not since Luke taught her how to play with her dagger. Part of her wanted to see how long could Reyna's endurance last but she kicked Reyna's shin instead. The praetor almost _almost_ lost her footing but she held her body in lithe.

Here we go. Annabeth thought.

The Roman advanced and Annabeth waited for the usual legion pattern of attack. She was anticipating Reyna to strike head on and when she blinked quickly, Reyna maneuvered around her and sent a blow to her back rib, Annabeth was not fast enough to take cover but she did. Reyna staggered in front of her but so did Annabeth, only backwards. The praetor then pummeled her on her side, not letting Annabeth to raise her sword arm. Reyna kept pushing her back. Their swords' vibrated against each other. Reyna was yelling at her with every strike. Annabeth flicked her hand and pushed Reyna back. Reyna, however, used her momentum to pull Annabeth to meet the hilt of her sword.

Pain exploded to Annabeth's right clavicle and she fell on her back.

The legion broke into a battle cry. _Senatus Populusque Romanus!_

Reyna pulled her up and they stood together, facing each other. Reyna's braid had come undone by the side and the praetor was clearly in pain.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth suddenly felt bad for attacking her that way.

"Don't be." There was no emotion on Reyna's face. "I asked you to do this."

"This was fun." Annabeth sounded so silly but she cannot believe it too. "I meant I had fun."

Reyna scoffed before walking away and said nothing but "You can stay in my quarters for the night, Chase."

"Where are you going?"

The praetor did not look back.

Rachel left them alone and that was when Reyna stormed off. Annabeth followed the praetor and let her friend go. Reyna took off her armor and all the praetor formalities, Annabeth could hear Reyna's aggravated breathing when she dared to ask Annabeth for a duel. So, this was how Reyna cools off, she first thought and for the first time, Annabeth considered what Reyna said about her friend being selfish. Rachel could have kept it to herself and went away to spend time with her Dad, she could have just told everyone to do the same and just let everything fall into place. Rachel could have spared them both the futile burden saving everyone else.

Now, the weight of the world rests on her shoulders again. And yes, Annabeth knows what she is talking about. She remained silent on the couch, shook everything away and finally refused to introspect. She chose to focus on what's what, although Reyna insisted they do not tell anyone they have not gotten the chance to talk about their endgame. How would they even try to destroy the AI when it is already set to erase them from the surface of the Earth? Reyna waved her off and Annabeth held herself back. As much as her brain is drilling to find possible solutions ASAP, she knows Reyna needed time by herself. The praetor had offered her sofa for the night. Reyna's chamber was neat, everything was in order but the aura was depressing. More depressing than Annabeth's messy desk that it reminded her of an ancient tomb, she guessed Reyna liked working in the dark and that saying is profound. Reyna never wanted any credits as far as she had observed. But how could someone be so selfless? Annabeth takes so much pride in her works that she could not fathom how Reyna did not want to be recognized as a part of _The Seven_. It was Percy who said that first, he called everyone who crossed the Atlantic that. Even Coach Hedge was part of The Seven but Reyna just shrugged off the comment when Percy made a toast to The Seven the last time they all shared a meal.

"Annabeth." Reyna's voice came from the other end of the room.

"Yes?" She croaked back. "I'm here."

No answer. Annabeth waited for quite a while but still the praetor did not respond. Annabeth then found herself walking towards the queen size bed where Reyna buried herself under her blankets.

"Can't sleep?" Reyna was on her back and Annabeth was guilty for the inflicted wound. "I'm really sorry about that, do you need more ambrosia?"

Reyna turned and looked at her. Her hair free from any braids and Annabeth instantly knew how her nightmares were related to all of Rachel's visions. Gray eyes met green. It was not like Percy's but Reyna's eyes were emerald green and they shone darkly, matching Reyna's well guarded armor and stoic expression.

"Reyna," Annabeth's voice was desperate. "Have you had any dreams lately?"

"No."

"Then why can't you sleep?" It was a stupid question for a daughter of Athena, Reyna cannot obviously sleep because of her back, but _that_ is why Annabeth cannot fall asleep.

"I still don't believe her." Reyna's eyes were red, has she been crying alone with Annabeth in her room? In damn well silence that Annabeth never heard a single sob or whimper? "I don't wanna believe that everything is coming to an end."

"Me too." Annabeth confessed as she sat at the edge of Reyna's bed, feeling a little bit worried that Reyna would not appreciate the gesture. "But I am scared, Reyna. I am scared and I don't know if the visions are real." Then Annabeth thought about that girl in her dreams. _If you are real._ "But I know we have to do something."

Reyna's legs pulled away from her and closer to her own body. Annabeth got the message and stood. "I'll just be over there, I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together now."

"Wait." Reyna stopped her in her tracks. "You should go back to him and to your family, Annabeth."

"I am selfish." Annabeth knew the praetor was right. "I have to leave them."

Annabeth was selfish in her own way. It is akin to choosing to die first because she cannot bear the pain of losing Percy and her family before her very eyes.

"Because you think, it is easier this way." Reyna's words hit her too close in her chest. "I suppose you're right. Your friend came to us; she knows we would never give up without a fight. You and I. It is in our blood to want to win."

Annabeth wanted to say that it was just the same for anybody else. If Percy was here, he would fight until the end. No, Annabeth relented. Percy has changed after the war with Gaea, and Annabeth feared that it was because of her. She told herself that it was not a bad thing but lately Percy has been trying to be a normal guy just for once, just for the sake of everyone he cares about. The Percy she fell in love with would go down to the depths of hell for her but right now Percy would have chosen to just stay with each other and with his family rather than to give it a shot. He grew up. Her Seaweed Brain grew up.

"What happened between you and Jason?" Annabeth blurted out. It never made sense to her, although Piper was her friend, Jason choosing Piper over this selfless girl was just stupid.

Reyna's shields went back up. " _Nothing_. He made his choice, he left the camp."

Annabeth quickly understood what she meant. She understood Reyna's agony, she has no one but this place and she is fighting for her camp, for her home and for her people that looked up to her. Reyna's situation was not that different from hers, Reyna did not want to let her legion down. Just as Annabeth did not want to let her own self down, she instantly was driven to save the world not because of anything shallow but because she wants to. And failing is never an option to neither a daughter of Athena or to a daughter of Bellona.


	4. Commander, Praetor

Annabeth has a phone and it was a little bit louder than it should be. With the usual silence of her quarters Reyna easily woke up not from Annabeth's effort to keep her voice down but her phone. The Greek demigod was on her couch, ten meters away from her bed but Reyna heard everything and she did not mean to, she even heard the other line almost as clearly as she heard Annabeth. She was waiting to hear Annabeth say that she is coming back first thing tomorrow. Reyna was expecting that and actually she really wanted Annabeth to go back to NY. Reyna cannot begin to try save the world with Annabeth. Reyna did not want to depend on her presence, she just cannot. Not when Annabeth could simply pull off an _I should go_ later and leave her.

 _Annabeth, it is Magnus again, isn't it?_ Percy asked.

Reyna has never heard of that name before that suddenly she was unconsciously questioning Percy and Annabeth's relationship.

"Yes." Annabeth lied. "I need to stay here with him for a couple of weeks, Percy. I'm sorry. He needs me. He's got no one here."

Reyna froze with what Annabeth said and she was wide awake all of a sudden. The other line was silent for a long time and the daughter of Athena was not speaking either. Reyna slowly moved her aching spine to sit up on her bed to check on Annabeth. The room was dark but not dark enough with all the braziers on the wall and that was Reyna's first mistake because there was Annabeth looking right at her and it was as if, she had been staring at Reyna for a while now and was just waiting for the praetor to look back. Her face was splattered with different emotions with what she just told her boyfriend about Magnus or really about Reyna. The daughter of Bellona was not able to stop herself from reaching out to Annabeth by sheer will to give her the strength and decisiveness she needs to make her choice and go back to Percy through their eyes.

Turns out the Greek let her down.

"I should go." Annabeth said without tearing their gaze. "I'm sorry, Percy."

* * *

"Remember to include the centurions for all approbations you make while I'm gone."

"How long until you get back, Reyna?" For a son of Mars and for a guy his size, Frank was still the clumsy and unsure Frank she had first welcomed to her camp. "And who is going to play referee with me for the War Games tomorrow night?"

Reyna modernly cursed herself. She cannot cancel the War Games just because she is not around, it would result to a skeptical camp. She cannot risk it. And she cannot let Frank be all by himself as an eagle in the sky tomorrow night.

"Chase." Reyna decided. "Tell her this is on my command."

"Annabeth is still here?" Frank's face made Reyna raise her chin. "I heard about your fancy duel yesterday."

Reyna just clenched her jaw and said nothing. Her wound did not hurt that much anymore but it suddenly does when people bring it up to her face. It was safe to assume that Reyna did not expect Annabeth to physically wound her and that was what annoys her in actuality.

"Okay, Reyna." Frank squeaked. "Noted."

After giving a few reminders to her co-praetor, Reyna went to the stables to say goodbye to another part of herself. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, why was she thinking about goodbyes already? Guido was already neighing in anticipation and Reyna's heart felt warm. She reached for her pegasus who nudged against her arm. She wrapped her arm around his neck and Guido's restlessness calmed down. It was almost like he could feel her qualms and burden. Her heart grew heavy in the thought of losing Guido as well. Reyna pulled away before she starts crying in front of a horse again.

"I'll see you in two days, my friend." Her voice cracked. "Just for two days."

"Where are you going?"

Reyna's heart stopped for a moment or two and then began pounding loudly against her ribcage. It was loud enough that Reyna hated herself for being surprised by the Greek. She turned and Annabeth was there by the doorway. She was in fresh new clothes but her orange camp shirt seared Reyna's eyes. It reminded her of Jason Grace, Reyna had to push her eyes up to meet Annabeth's rather than focus on how she associates Camp Half-Blood with Jason. Despite all the good things the Greeks and the Romans have established after the war with Gaea, whenever Camp Half-Blood is mentioned, she instantly hisses at the first thought that pops up in her head. Jason Grace. Jason chose Camp Half-Blood and left her alone.

Annabeth was smiling sideways as she studied her from head to toe and Reyna was bewildered at the sight of the blonde assessing her, no one smiles at her that way. "Going AWOL to have one last vacation instead, Reyna?"

"No." In a millisecond, Reyna cursed herself for wearing this certain pair of shorts and masked it with her usual praetor authority. "I am meeting with a legion veteran in Treasure Island. He's working in a private science facility funded by the government. I hope to talk to him and find the right connections to get to this Becca."

"Because it's a small industry, everyone knows everyone." Annabeth was clearly upset. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You stayed up all night." Reyna snapped. "You needed to sleep."

" _I_ needed sleep?" The Greek jeered at her. " _You_ need to rest. How's your back?"

"Hurts. I suppose you know that."

Silence dawned between the two of them. Only Guido was the one whinnying and was flapping his wings aggressively, sensing Reyna's anguish.

"You attacked me." There it was. Reyna finally brought herself to glare at those gray eyes. "While I was looking away."

"Reyna I–"

"I can skewer you, Chase. I could but you know I wouldn't. You intentionally made me look weak in front of my legion."

"I know you could, Reyna." Annabeth's eyes softened in understanding. "But I also thought you'd dodge me. I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Did not mean it like that? Reyna held back a snarl. "I'm leaving."

"I could go with you, that is, if you want me to."

"That's not a good idea." Her nonchalance always made her proud of herself. Practice made Reyna perfect. "These veterans, they were raised and trained to kill Greeks on sight just like the rest of us until now."

"I understand." Annabeth almost whispered. "When do you return?"

"Tomorrow night." Reyna gave Guido one last pat before walking up towards the door, towards Annabeth. "I leave my camp to you."

"You'll come back, right? Reyna?"

"Of course," Reyna's hand drifted to Annabeth's arm to squeeze it gently but firmly. "I always do."

* * *

Reyna did not remember anything else after the camp's private jet took off to the sky. She had always liked to travel by sea better and if not for Jason helping her train Scipio, she would never have dared to fly. Although it is merely eleven miles to Treasure Island, the fact that Lycaon is still out there to get her, Reyna did not want any road blocks so she decided that air travel was the safest and fastest.

Suddenly she was back in the high garden of Bacchus, Reyna watched herself from a safe distance. Her younger self was intently listening to the daughter of Athena. Reyna walked closer to them and she remembered–how could she even forget this day? It was the same day when Jason ripped her heart out. The Argo II hovered in the sky above the city limits. Annabeth shared her life story and Reyna found herself listening to the blonde's voice once more.

And then the booming sound of an explosion shot in the sky, Reyna remembered it not to be louder and farther. She scanned the horizon, Annabeth was gone and everything stretched wide below her. Reyna found herself standing on another balcony, on the edge of a tower. Sentries rushed outside beside her and Reyna knew they were there for _her_ protection.

Reyna watched until the trail of smoke slowly became one with the air. It seemed like a comet to mundane eyes but Reyna knew better, it looked like the Argo II crashing down, it looked like a ship. She marched inside to her chambers, she did not remember her quarters having so many candles around but right now her priority was that fiery crash. Also, her boots did not seem her own at the moment and her toga...

Her toga. It was not even a toga. It was dark make shift fabric and she wore a single shoulder armor–a piece of a tire with a red sash billowing after her.

Her door opened and a girl that Reyna has never seen before rushed towards her. It was out of reason that Reyna's heart skipped a beat when this girl took her hands and Reyna with her equanimity shattered, felt the need to tell the girl what troubles her.

"I cannot be wrong." Reyna clenched her jaw. "That thing crashed into Trikru territory. Our home, Costia."

The name was _too_ familiar; Costia's eyes bore into her soul.

"Anya is there, she will not let anything happen to our people."

Reyna's eyes stung, she used to hate it but right now she did not care if she cries in front of this girl. "Exactly, what if something bad happens to her?"

"Heda!" Her adviser appeared behind them and they broke apart. "An invader on your lands, Heda."

Somehow Reyna understood what _Heda_ means.

 _Commander._

 _Praetor_.

She composed herself despite the worry. "We wait for Anya's reports. If we do not hear from the Trikru leader in three days, we send riders."

"This might be the doing of the Ice Nation." Titus pressed. "Or maybe the Floudon kru, that traitor to the blood–"

"Enough." Reyna's voice was surprisingly colder than before. "Leave us."

"Lexa," Titus calmly called her by her name. "This is an act of war."

The Commander turned away. Her eyes dwelled in the far horizon of her lands until Titus closes the door on his way out.

"Lexa," Costia called softly, "talk to me."

Reyna looked back and remembered how Leo Valdez fired at her city and started a war. As praetor she was cornered to counter attack and made the gods take sides but right now she could do things differently. Just because something fell from the sky does not mean it is an act of war unless otherwise something hostile came with whatever that was that landed on her lands.


	5. Strangers

Hazel was all so kind as to assist Annabeth back to the Via Praetoria after the seemingly long night of the War Games. Annabeth tried to shake away the thought of the legion looking at her as if she was an outsider because she is. Frank had to use his last resort to sooth the cohort's mixed emotions. _This is by the command of Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata._ Although they have achieved peace after the war, the Greek-Roman rivalry was still very much present that Annabeth felt threatened the moment she mounted Guido to the sky to facilitate. If it was not for Reyna, Annabeth would have jumped down and thrashed a few sons of Victoria for her own sake and pride.

"I am sorry for that, I apologize for my peers." Hazel held her by the arm. "They did not mean to do that, Annabeth."

Oh but they did. Annabeth winced that she had to lean on the fifteen year old daughter of Pluto to keep standing and walking.

"The legion is just protective over her, that's all." Hazel said. "We are so sorry."

"It's nothing, Hazel. I'm fine."

"Of course you are." She replied softly. "You both always are."

Both? "Reyna and I?"

"Uh huh."

Silently, Annabeth thought how different she was to Reyna and suddenly there was nothing she could think of. Yes, in a few obvious ways they are very much different but that was not what Annabeth was thinking. Things in Camp Half-Blood were always a bit disorganized especially when it comes to the campers and Annabeth almost lost it with the Stoll brothers but in this other camp, Annabeth's nightmares back in her own camp seemed to be all shallow now. Camp Jupiter is not a camp for summer but rather a military camp for soldiers or in this case, legionnaires.

"I don't have any idea how Reyna does it." Annabeth confessed. "I don't know how she runs this place."

Hazel seemed to be more focused on her prior statement than the silent insult. "She was already praetor when I first arrived."

Annabeth's throat tightened. She stopped herself from asking for more but thank the gods Hazel continued.

"It was said that they raised their shields and made her praetor." Hazel paused and beamed. "Just like we made Percy one."

Thinking about her Percy being all restricted and stiff almost made her chuckle but Hazel's malicious smile made her wave Percy off the topic, "How about Jason?"

"He was elected."

And? And? Annabeth's inner self was screaming.

"No one else could be her, you know." Hazel's voice was deep in thought. "Even Frank thinks so. No one female praetor has risen to power this way before and Reyna almost lost her rank when she decided to help us."

Annabeth recalled differently. Reyna was already helping them the moment she let Annabeth go in Charleston to continue on her quest but Reyna almost lost her rank when she answered Annabeth's call from hell.

"Maybe that's why the legion does not approve of you, _Greeks_." There was a cautious tone in her friend's voice. "I don't know what we do if we lose her again."

"What do you mean lose Reyna again?"

Hazel sighed. "Reyna trusted Percy and then moments later the city was destroyed. Then the legion sees Jason, their field commander, left with the Greeks. Then Reyna left to help us in the quest almost letting the legion fall into the wrong hands. The cohorts, um, it's safe to say that not all of them are okay with your people."

"Because they think we destroy and corrupt everything we touch." _And that was why they blasted me, because they think I am corrupting Reyna._ Annabeth hated herself immediately. Maybe the legion is right. "And I just attacked Reyna and wounded her."

Hazel was quiet until they reached the doors to the praetor's quarters.

"You stay here? In Reyna's room?"

"On her couch."

The girl's mouth parted, she was clearly in awe.

"Is this another bad thing if the legion finds out that I'm contaminated with Greek germs and is staying in with the praetor?"

"No. Not at all." Hazel forced a smile. "It's just that, the last person allowed in there was Jason."

* * *

Once inside, the gloom swallowed Annabeth back to reality. The world is ending and here she was, walking around Reyna's room and looking into her shelves. Annabeth ran her fingers against the spines of the hard bound books that mostly are about Roman history, warfare and even Catholicism. A few brittle papyruses rolled at the other end of the shelves and she loved the smell of it. Everything around her was colorless except for that jar of jellybeans on the praetor's desk. Annabeth smirked while as she opened it. She tossed some in the air and caught it by her mouth, it felt right to feel giddy at the moment, suddenly her body did not hurt that much and the world was not ending.

After she cleaned herself and tended to her aching body, Annabeth cursed herself in Greek and then cursed Rachel modernly aloud. "Stupid bitch."

Annabeth packed extra clothes that were good for just one night, nobody gave her a heads up for all these. Her instincts made her walk to Reyna's closet and quickly thought that Reyna would not mind but then something about the aloof praetor made Annabeth change her mind. If it was her and a stranger would borrow her personal clothes without her consent, Annabeth would totally flip. She'd just give the clothes away and not bother to accept it back.

Then again, Reyna was not a stranger.

But maybe Annabeth is to her.

The Roman's wardrobe smelled just like her. Her togas hang in the right side and her leather armor was there too so was her gold breast plate and shoulder armor. Annabeth found her normal clothes in the back row and it made her smile. There were simply jeans and tops that said much about Reyna's personality. Before closing the praetor's wardrobe she made her mind and relented about borrowing from Reyna. It is safe to not just go there yet. Her palm rested on the wood material and there she a found thumbnail hole. Being the daughter of Athena that she is, Annabeth studied it unconsciously. The uneven surface showed that Reyna once pinned something on her wardrobe. There were a lot of things that the praetor could put there but Annabeth had the best guess.

Jason Grace.

* * *

Her phone rang around midnight and Annabeth did not want to answer it at first and besides her back pain made her a little bit grumpy that Percy woke her up. Assuming that it was her boyfriend, why would he be calling her? Something does not feel right when she reached for her phone in the night stand and Annabeth was late to realize it when it was another voice who spoke.

"Chase." Reyna's voice made her shudder. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth did not mean to whimper upon hearing Reyna say her name. It was almost a calming sound after everything her legion is thinking about her. Reyna trusting her is enough.

"Reyna."

"I have something to tell you, I–" she heard Annabeth's low voice. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

A pool of tears gathered behind Annabeth's eyes. "A son of Aelous knocked me off your pegasus."

The other end was silent for a long time and Annabeth began feeling edgy.

"Hey, what is it that you wanna talk about?"

"Ace will face a punishment," She heard the praetor swallowed hard. "I'm heading home right now."

"What?" Annabeth almost jumped if it was not for her aching body. She willed herself to get up from Reyna's bed but the soft sheets held her back. She panicked. She did not even remember crashing on the praetor's bed. "You don't have to. I'm okay. I'm okay."

"I'm not." Reyna said and Annabeth's breathing hitched. "And it's not just that. I already talked to a few people here and I had a dream, Chase. I need to talk to you about it, see if–"

"Our dreams are related to each other."

"Yes." Reyna replied. "And I think I know how."


	6. Soft Spot

Something does not feel right. The nightmares were not there in her sleep but she was on the edge of her bed, with her leg dangling. Reyna fluttered her eyes open and pulled her leg up, even now that she is all grown up. Hylla's scares and the urban legend in San Juan still get to her. She inched away from the edge though it does not make sense, she gets anxious in her sleep with all the visions she has been having but last night she slept in tranquil. One day apart from her own bed was just too much and with everything that was happening, the end of the world and what she learned from Mr. Lyle, her tired mind just passed out too.

Reyna turned and golden fluff clouded her sight. Her eyes widened in realization why her bed was warm last night, well, when she arrived around two in the morning. She did not pay attention to the couch where Annabeth was supposed to be because she did not want to meet those intimidating gray eyes, Reyna just went straight to her bed instead and thought talking to the Greek can wait until morning.

Annabeth's hair greeted her good morning. The Greek demigod was on her bed, beside her. Under normal circumstances she would have kicked anyone off her bed but Reyna's fingers ached to reach for those golden strands again. She let hair eyes trail down to Annabeth's shoulders and to her bare back. Then Reyna flushed red.

Annabeth wore nothing but her bra.

She was embarrassed to be looking at Annabeth's expose flesh. But what in the world was this supposedly daughter of Athena be thinking sleeping on _her_ bed wearing nothing? Reyna willed herself to look away but instead she propped herself up with one elbow desperately wanting to run her fingers through Annabeth's hair. Her fingertips shivered at the slightest contact against the golden hair and Reyna immediately caught herself when she looked up and noticed the gray eyes that were watching her reflection by the mirror beside her bed.

"Fuck."

How in the Underworld did Reyna forget that she has a full body mirror placed there? They locked eyes and Reyna's insides churned. Her mental conch horn was sounded, signaling her to retreat. The praetor did not let the mortification linger, she threw her legs out of her bed.

"Reyna, wait." Annabeth said and there was a tugging sensation in Reyna's stomach. She looked back and the blonde was there, on her bed, with those vehement eyes looking into her soul. "I… I have never thanked you. You combed my hair."

Her fingers shook, Reyna could still vividly remember how Annabeth's hair felt in her hands. "Did I?"

"Yes." Annabeth quickly answered. "Back in Circe's Island. I was thirteen."

"I remember Percy's face clearly, he destroyed my home and yes he was with a girl back then. But I don't remember you. I didn't know it was you."

Lies. Reyna never forgot about that bold and daring blonde who fought Circe's magic and the goddess herself. Reyna knew it was her the moment she got off the Argo II in New Rome.

Annabeth smiled at her and Reyna was distracted of the way the Greek was clutching on her sheets. "You asked what my name was, Reyna. Forgot about that too?"

"No, I didn't. I did _not_ ask anyone's name."Reyna was half yelling and half whispering and half cursing internally. "What are you still doing on my bed, Chase? Get up and be decent please."

"Well, you can thank Rachel for this awkward situation." There was smug look on the Greek's face. "And I can't exactly get up. Your legion is very welcoming."

"Why didn't you use my clothes then?" Reyna prompted.

"I was not sure you'd appreciate me wearing your clothes without your permission."

"But you thought I'd appreciate you sleeping on my bed?"

"I thought it wouldn't be much of a big deal." Annabeth yapped, standing up. "Fine, I'm off your bed and your room."

Reyna's subconscious almost betrayed her, she almost cried _what?_ "Good. Hurry up. We have important matters to discuss

* * *

Annabeth wore her tee in the meantime. It should not matter because they were just talking about the end of the world but it did, Reyna never thought that her tee looks so good, or was it just because it was on Annabeth? She shook the unnecessary distractions away and focused on recalling what her fellow Roman demigod told her about Becca and her AI.

"Becca owns Polaris herself which is not questionable, she's a half blood and she came from a rich family. The good thing is that she's not of the government or any public or private institution." Reyna heard optimism in her own voice.

"Which means we can make contact to her with no problems."

"There is one actually. Your sister lives in Maryland but," The praetor cringed. "She works in her own space station."

"Space station? As in _space_." Annabeth asked and Reyna just let it hang in there. "Oh, fuck."

Hearing Annabeth swear made her smile and she did not even mean too. Annabeth glanced at her smiling and joined her. For a while they remained just like that as they silently walked around the camp.

Reyna caught Annabeth studying her. "What?"

"Do you really need to wear this" The Greek asked as she played with Reyna's purple toga "everywhere you go around here?"

Reyna was surprised that the silly gesture did not bother her. "Unfortunately yes."

"Thank the gods I'm Greek." Annabeth said.

"Damn right you are." Said another voice. "Greek."

Reyna stopped and her body moved, covering Annabeth. Three legionnaires from Cohort 2, her previous cohort, blocked their way. The two guys looked at Reyna questionably and she knew why, while the girl did not dare to meet her stolid and cold gaze.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth stepped beside her. "Were you talking to me?"

Her fellow Romans stared daggers at the daughter of Athena, their hands creeping up to the hilt of their swords. Even the girl held her spear tight.

"Why is she still here, Reyna?" said the taller guy. "There are no joined activities for the camps this time of the year."

Reyna was backed up against a wall and she needed to say something. "Annabeth Chase is staying here as the camp's guest and as mine."

Her brethren stared blankly at her and laughed and that was it, Reyna has had it.

"I'll have quick word with you three." Reyna's jaw pressed together. "Later with your centurion, in private."

They all froze, sharing nervous looks with each other. Annabeth held her by the elbow to calm her down but Reyna did not back down and continued forward, yanking her arm free. Reyna did not look back when she passed by these kids who laughed at her face, they could not even force their heads up to look at their praetor, but that was Reyna's mistake.

Annabeth did not yell and it was late when Reyna looked back when she heard someone hit the ground. The Greek was on the dirt with the three of her legionnaires standing up, encircling her. Reyna marched back to mediate, putting her own body as a line between the Romans and the Greek.

"Attack her," Words came out of her mouth. "and you attack me."

They fell into silence once more. Reyna's anger radiated in the air, her legion has disappointed her so much, not just for what they did to Annabeth but for the simple reason that they could not even trust their own praetor.

"Back off Reyna." Annabeth lumbered as she came back to her feet. Reyna restrained herself, letting the Greek stand on her own. She held her ground firmly because if not she would have whacked this guy, her subordinate, to the ground. "I don't need your praetor authority."

"So it's true." Said the taller guy, she knew him by face but not by name. "You have a soft spot for this Greek blonde of a freak. She the one who told you to abandon us, isn't she?"

For once, words failed Reyna but her mask saved her. She said nothing but Annabeth gave her away.

"Yes. I am _the one_." Annabeth cried. "I was the one who stole your praetor away from you."

Reyna's heart was twisted in sharp pain. She finally understood everything. Why her legion is still hostile towards the Greeks and why Annabeth ran away and left Reyna speechless with her legionnaires.

* * *

That night, she was alone in her quarters and she hated that she cannot stay still just like she used to. Annabeth decided to stay with Hazel in Cohort 5 barracks. Reyna sat on her desk in sullen. She has just arranged a trip to Maryland for two in two-days time, thinking that the daughter of Athena would still be with her in trying to save the world. The thought that the world is ending was a stranger to her head although Mr. Lyle had told her that in two days time Becca was said to put Allie in motion in the worldwide web. Reyna's a demigod and not a technology enthusiast but she does know that with the unlimited access to the web, anything could happen and this time it is an AI that would be doing so.

Her jellybean jar was facing the wrong side of her room. She tilted it back to face her and she figured Annabeth must have gotten some of her stress food.

Her whole camp was almost led astray by Octavian, they did not want to follow his orders but they had to. They blamed Reyna for leaving them in New York with a delusional de facto leader and with monstrous auxiliary forces and when they learned the truth that she sought out to help the Argo II because of a single letter from Tartarus, they forgave her and treated her as a war hero and began to blame another one. They began hating Annabeth Chase.

Reyna had always told her legionnaires that Camp Jupiter and New Rome are her priority. Saving her own people and camp always _always_ had to come first. Until she did leave them for dead, it could have ended that way and Reyna never realized it until now. She almost lost her home because she was trying to save the whole world.

Because Annabeth Chase called her by name.

* * *

Reyna woke up first.

She found herself on the couch, she wanted to deny it but she knew why she was there. Still, she would not admit it to herself, not just yet. Reyna was about to go back to sleep when someone knocked faintly on her door.

 _Annabeth_. She knew.

Then she bit her lips, she was raising her hopes and she would just hurt herself. She quickly replaced her prior thought.

 _Who the hell?_

All the denials did not make her feel safe. She considered not opening the door and just pretend to be asleep. She waited for a few more seconds, she waited for a sign.

 _If she knocks again, I won't._ Reyna both loved and hated her inner self. _But if she calls my name…_

"Reyna?"

Shit. And with that the air left Reyna's lungs. She quickly moved to open the door.

The daughter of Athena was in a shirt too large for her, her hair was a beautiful mess and her eyes were red.

"They kept talking." Annabeth spluttered.

"Who?"

"And they know I could hear them." Annabeth sounded like a little girl and Reyna was whipped into wanting to confront the whole Cohort 5 right now. "Is your couch still available? I promise I'd stay far away from you this time."

The irritation and torment she has been having all night melted away just like that in front of this girl. Reyna without warning reached for the daughter of Athena with her arms, hugging her tight. Annabeth was taken aback and did not move at first but Reyna did not let go. Her eyes caved in and a single tear escaped her stinging eyes. Reyna rested against the Greek's shoulder and for the first time after a very long time she let herself cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to turn you into this, Annabeth."

Maybe that guy was right, Reyna do have a soft spot for this grating Greek.


	7. Blue Eyes

This time Annabeth was running. Although she has been literally and figuratively running all her life, this time the ground felt like a stranger to her feet. Every stride she longed for a different pull, a different force–a different gravity, that kind they have on the Ark. The unfamiliar terrain also did not help her, good thing her adrenaline was there. Means someone was after her. Annabeth pushed herself to speed with a pistol in her shaking hand.

Then all of a sudden she slammed to a heavy body that speared her and pinned her to the ground. The large man was wearing pelt that matched his angry expression, only now did Annabeth figured that the hatred was directly towards _her_. He held Annabeth down with one hand around her neck as Annabeth helplessly tried to kick him off her. She could not make any details except of the tribal tattoos on the side of his face and the knife that he was raising over her chest.

"For my brother."

Annabeth's mind went into work but suddenly it failed her. Suddenly, she was about to die.

The grounder raised his arm but just as when he was about to sink his dagger into her sternum. A streak of brown and silver sailed in to their direction. The man growled in pain and dropped his weapon. Annabeth did not breathe until she was standing up and looking down at the crumpled grounder on the ground, unconsciously pointing her gun at him.

Two figures appeared beside her and Annabeth despite of everything suddenly felt safe, the man was still alive with a dagger through his assault arm, he could still get up and kill Annabeth but he did not. Annabeth, on the other hand, had to risk a look _at_ _her_ again. The same girl she had been seeing almost as every night.

The girl, Lexa, was her name, made her way to the man who just tried to kill Annabeth and pulled the dagger out of his arm making the grounder bellow in pain.

"Attack her," Somehow Annabeth understood what the girl said. "And you attack me."

Something was hammering in Annabeth's mind, she was certain she heard someone say the exact thing before but she managed to let out a breathy. "Thank you."

Lexa then looked at her with those dark green eyes that shone brightly and in a split second Annabeth knew who she was.

* * *

Her heart was still racing when she opened her eyes. Annabeth has never been so sure about anything. She needed to get up and tell Reyna what she just saw. Then she held herself back just as quickly, partly because she still has no idea how to break her discovery to the Roman and partly because Reyna was still soundly asleep beside her.

 _Closely b_ eside Annabeth.

Reyna, _the_ Reyna was tucked in asleep beside her. Annabeth almost forgot everything as she froze. She took in everything. It was already morning and by the looks of the sunlight seeping in the closed windows, it was already late. Finally Reyna's body registered to her amidst of her disbelief that the couch was able to take on the two of them. Their legs tangled with each other, Reyna was taller than her that she curled her legs intertwining hers with Annabeth's. The daughter of Athena remembered to breathe but Reyna was cooped up between her and the backrest as if she was trying to disappear. She held her arms close to her while unknowingly clutching to Annabeth's shirt.

"Oh fuck." Annabeth closed her eyes. "This is not happening, Chase."

She did not like the fact that her heart was reacting differently. It was different and Annabeth knows it because she has never felt like this before. She suddenly hankered to move and trap this illustrious praetor around her arms and show her a proper defeat.

The thought made her smile. Had Reyna even been defeated before by a Greek? Let alone by another girl? She could already imagine Reyna waking up with Annabeth on top of her claiming the victory.

Reyna rested her face on her chest and Annabeth could only smell her hair. With her free arm, she brushed her fingers along Reyna's toned arm. The praetor murmured something against the contact.

" _Clarke._ "

What? Annabeth must have imagined it. So she repeated the gesture and so did Reyna, only a little louder this time.

"Clarke."

Annabeth's breathing hitched. "Holy Aphrodite."

Her mind drilled back into her body and Annabeth let it. _The world is ending. The world is ending._ She thought and tried to push every other detail in to the back of her head. If this meant anything, it means Rachel was right about everything. Their dreams are related and Reyna is that girl from her visions. Reyna is Lexa.

"Reyna." She decided to bite the bullet and stood from the couch. It hurt to leave Reyna on the couch but she did and the throbbing sensation was gone or for her head it was. "Reyna, wake up."

The praetor stirred.

"Hey." Annabeth knelt beside the couch.

Reyna opened her eyes and stared directly into hers. And for a while the praetor looked sad, longing and Annabeth sure there was hunger in her eyes. The usual stoic expression in the Roman's face was gone and she did not even looked shocked.

"Chase." Reyna tried to be the cold praetor she is but she failed.

"Your eyes are not obsidian black. I've always thought they are." Annabeth could not hold it back anymore. "There are green tinctures in your eyes."

Reyna did not say anything in return. She just blinked before gathering herself and sitting up. Annabeth did not miss it when the praetor held her legs close and sighed. Suddenly, the image conscious Roman leader found other places to scowl at except at Annabeth's face.

Annabeth tried to focus but she too was distracted by the fire pooling between her legs. So she just stood there looking down at the brunette who still would not meet her eyes.

"Reyna." Annabeth is a daughter of Athena but right now, her mind was already clouded and she cannot think of anything else but this vulnerable girl in front of her. "Reyna, I–"

Then again as fast as she always was, Reyna's shields went back up without even looking at her. The praetor marched passed Annabeth to her bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Annabeth would be lying if she let her mind decide that she was not tempted to follow Reyna and kick the door open but she knows she had to be _wise_. She needed to keep her head in command.

* * *

Reyna left her in her room. The Roman asked her to stay behind as she do her praetor duties. Annabeth understood why, Reyna was trying to shield her from her own legion. But before finally stepping out of her room, Reyna was back to the standoffish praetor that she was.

"I am going to fly to Maryland tomorrow."

"You think I'd let you fly alone?" Annabeth said. "I _am_ coming with you."

" _You_ are going back home to NY."

Annabeth knows exactly what Reyna was doing. "Why do you keep on pushing me away? Are you always like this? Did you push Jason away too?"

And then just like that Reyna's eyes turned murderous. It should have been Annabeth's sign to back off but she has seen someone else with much more murderous look in her eyes, so Reyna do not scare her but someone does.

Someone from her dreams.

Lexa scares her.

"Don't go there, Chase." Reyna's jaws pressed together. "Don't start."

"You did." Annabeth did not back down. Reyna might be Lexa in their next life but Reyna still is not her. Not just yet. "You did push him away."

"Stop." Reyna turned her heels to the door. "Fine, you can go with me to Maryland. Talk to your sister and ask her to destroy the damn Allie AI."

"See? You need me. Why don't you just admit it?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Chase." Reyna tried not to smile but Annabeth already caught her rare Latina smile. "We leave tomorrow night."

* * *

It was almost dark and Reyna was not still back. Annabeth already occupied herself with the Roman's books and she already emptied Reyna's holy jellybean jar. She was smiling when she ate the last jellybean, she imagined an infuriated Reyna but that was what Annabeth was after.

Someone knocked at the door and Annabeth, in her pajamas, jumped to open it.

"So, I've got a plan to save the world. How's your– " Her voice faltered.

"Annabeth?"

"Jason?" Her eyes almost fell out. The blond guy shared the same exact expression. "What–why are you here?"

"What _are you_ doing here?"

She recalled Hazel's words. The last person allowed in here was Jason.

Her son of Jupiter of a friend was casually standing in front of Reyna's door in khaki pants and a muscle shirt. His hair was ruffled and his glasses illuminated his blue eyes.

Blue eyes.

Annabeth suddenly felt like melting. Her visions are hard to explain but in her dreams she knows she has blue eyes. No, _Clarke_ has blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jason must have read her face or maybe Annabeth was just obviously drowning in thoughts. "What did you say about saving the world?"

Thoughts that maybe Rachel was wrong. Maybe it was not her that the Oracle saw in the visions but Jason Grace.


	8. Not Just Yet

Reyna was terrified and she prayed that it did not show. The senate room was supposedly her personal sphere. Nothing was supposed to make her tick in the council and on her praetor seat but right now, in front of her centurions and her subordinates Reyna cannot bring herself to tell them that she is leaving again, with a Greek that her legion hates. Not with the urgent matter at hand.

Frank was sitting adjacent to her and whispered, "Reyna, what say you?"

Her lost half snapped back to reality because the other half never really left the hollow dome. "Those demigods are of our own." She assertively and automatically spoke. "They are trained by the Triumvirate. They are Romans. Anyone who thinks otherwise, please raise your hands."

Reyna actually missed the dead annoying augur at times like these. Reyna did not like it when her centurions only act like they agree with her just because they are scared of what Reyna might do to them. And sometimes, _just_ sometimes Octavian was the only person who can voice out the flaws her decisions have.

One centurion from the fourth raised her hand. "We can't just let them into our camp. They are too unpredictable and too dangerous. The last time we let outsiders in the city, well things ended up in chaos."

The words stung. She let the Greeks inside the city borders in a very bad timing, the gods were at war and Gaea was rising. She should have known better, until now, it was something Reyna has accepted to be her fault.

"And some of these half bloods are Greek." The fourth cohort centurion, Cyril, continued. "Not that kind of Greek that are _our_ allies."

Frank must have seen the distorted pain in her eyes because the son of Mars just surprised her. Her co-praetor stood confidently it almost fooled everyone but Reyna saw how Frank hid his pale knuckles behind him.

"These demigods are trained _Roman_." He began. "Yes, there are Greeks but they grew up with our um as people believed _deceased_ emperors. It is only right to welcome them in Camp Jupiter and give the Greeks a choice."

A choice. Reyna almost scoffed out loud.

In the corner of her eye, the Pontifex Maximus was in his white toga, standing in grim beside the centurions. Reyna looked at him, his glasses hid his gaze but they shared a knowing look. Frank was offering the Greek Triumvirate demigods a choice, the same choice Jason Grace exercised without even considering everything that he'd be leaving behind.

Jason looked like he wanted to say something. Reyna was about to cut him right there and then but it was too late.

"Praetor Frank, may I?"

Frank looked at her and she got the feeling that everyone was too so she nonchalantly just nodded and let the Pontifex speak up.

"The standard probations should not be applied to these demigods." Jason's voice was still the same voice she once admired. Reyna almost slipped back to the past. "Instead we give them a different set of trials to prove their loyalty to Rome."

Reyna failed to contain the scoff that is dying to be heard. "Spies could easily do that. Double agents better."

"That's what I am trying to say, _Reyn_ a." Jason almost _almost_ called her _Reign_. "I surely don't want that to happen so what I'm saying is we welcome everyone to camp and show them–"

"That they're home? That _this_ is their real home?"

"Yes."

"What do you know about home, Grace?"

Reyna found herself in the center of the podium facing off with the son of Jupiter. Her armor suddenly tightened around her chest and her hands balled in anger.

"Recess?" Frank suggested.

Jason adjusted his glasses. Reyna hated it every single time she has to be around her former co-praetor. He made his choice already and Reyna gets it. There was no need for him to rub it against her face every time he visits to join in the council.

"These demigods are loose cannons without proper guidance. I don't need recess." Reyna then turned to Jason. "Do you?"

"Yes, that sounds necessary, Frank." Jason replied.

"We reconvene by sundown." Reyna addressed everyone as they made their way out of the Senate House.

Jason did not move an inch but another figure in the background zoomed into Reyna's vision. Annabeth was there, observing the two of them from afar. The daughter of Athena refused to meet her eyes before exiting with another Greek.

Jason followed her eyes to Annabeth and Piper.

"Reyna, talk to me."

"We don't have anything to talk about, Jason."

"Reyna, look, I know everything. Annabeth already told me." Jason pulled her back by the arm. "You're trying to stop a nuclear war from happening _alone_? What can I do to help? Let me help, Reyna."

"Now you say that?" Reyna growled despite swearing to never give Jason the power over her, ever. "Now you want to help me? I don't need _your_ help. Not then, not now, not ever."

* * *

"You told Jason. WHY?"

Reyna did not even try to lower her voice even though the Principia was located in the common areas of the camp that people could actually hear her. The blonde sat across her and just shrugged. Reyna wanted to smash something against the wall, it was irrational but she did.

Annabeth just watched as Reyna ripped the SPQR banners all over the headquarters with her sword. Few precious Roman objects laid waste on the floor and Reyna just lost her equilibrium in front of the Greek. Something was eating Reyna up or maybe everything. The pressure of trying to _delay_ the end of the world, the decision she has to make about the feral demigods before sundown, the ever obtuse Jason Grace and the unwanted effect Annabeth Chase has on her.

"Reyna, stop." She could hear Annabeth's plead but Reyna continued on her childish outburst. "I said STOP IT!"

With that she dropped her sword with a shaky clang. Her hands numb in pain but were throbbing. Her breathing was raging when she faced the blond who was already in tears.

"I am not _her_." Annabeth sobbed. "I am not Clarke."

 _Clarke._

That name made her recall her visions.

A blonde boldly coming up to her to talk about a treaty, a blonde girl taking the life of the boy she cared for for the greater good and to prove her desire for peace. Reyna never talked about these part of her dreams with Annabeth because it felt too personal, she was never able to bring the name up because in many strange ways, the name felt like home to her or maybe to Lexa.

"What?"

"You're her. I've seen and felt it. _You are_ Lexa in your next life." Annabeth mewled and with every teardrop Reyna's heart was just breaking too. "I thought I was Clarke."

Everything finally made sense to Reyna. Annabeth choosing to stay and try to save the world with her was because of this. Annabeth thought they were already starting something as Clarke and Lexa.

"Neither of us are Clarke and Lexa, Annabeth." Reyna took her hands. How could this girl not be that same girl who saved Reyna from beast in her visions? "And I felt it too. You _are_ her."

Countless debris fell off the ceiling, shards of glasses covered the floor and fire caught the torn pieces of banners. Reyna turned the headquarters to a hazardous room.

"I have read something before." Annabeth wiped her nose by her sleeve. "That our eyes are unique, more unique than our deoxyribonucleic acid or DNA finger print. It was said that our iris pattern are our own and it–"

"You are _Clarke kom Skaikru_." Reyna may not have completely grasped the science of it all but she knew where Annabeth was going. "Just with a different eye color."

"Clarke of the Sky People." Annabeth translated. "And Lexa kom Trik–"

Turns out, Reyna had to angle her head to finally shut up the Greek when she kissed the shorter girl on the mouth, softly and gently. Their lips already knew what they were meant to do and finally Reyna felt alive, like she was dead way before this moment and right now this kiss revived her, like Annabeth already knew her. Reyna pulled back, still afraid that Annabeth might push her back first. But the blonde did not and instead the Greek looked at her with those same eyes. The usual stormy gray irises gone and instead her eyes were darker gray filled with desire with the shade of blue.

"Oh gods." Reyna was able to breathe like it was her first. "What are we doing? This is not our time, Chase."

"Shut up."

The Greek leaned in to kiss her again and gods know Reyna do not want anything else but just this vulnerable girl in front of her but she knew better. "This is not our time."

Annabeth was struck. Her pained expression was more unbearable than when she was doubting herself earlier. Reyna hated herself and for a quick moment she wanted to take it back and just lunge at Annabeth but again she found herself walking away.

"Lexa loves Clarke and I know she feels the same way." Annabeth said. "You know that right, Reyna? But you don't care about that do you?"

"I do care, Annabeth." Reyna told her the truth. Finding your soulmate earlier than you should have, knowing that she is _the one_ on the wrong time was just excruciating. Reyna already has her better half, her equal right in front of her but they still could not be. Not just yet. "But I made this choice by my head and not–"

"Your heart." Annabeth prompted.

Yes. " _My impulsive thinking._ "

Annabeth's shoulders sank. Reyna can never give in but she could feel her eyes betraying her and caving in to these strong feelings, _Lexa's feelings_. And same goes for the daughter of Athena who still was waiting for Reyna to say something she should never admit. It still is not their time, not just yet.

"Yeah." The Greek finally said. "You're right. I've heard someone say something like that too. Let's just find Becca and be done with this, with _all_ these."

* * *

That night she decided not to go back to her quarters. Annabeth would be there, _just there_. It would be too painful to be so close to her so the both them agreed to just try to save the world and forget the visions, forget about who they are going to be for each other in their next lives. Clarke and Lexa. Just forget about that and let things be.

"It's easier that way." Reyna was with no one but Aurum and Argentum. "It always is." But somehow her heart disagrees with her head.

She stopped at a phone booth at the city. Her dogs stood watch outside as she dialed a number written on her hand. Reyna made this decision by her head and there was no going back now.

The number picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Reyna." Reyna's voice cracked. "Um, I–"

"Reyna? Hi, is everything okay? Are you crying?"

"No, no. I'm just calling to tell you, Annabeth is here. She's fine and you can meet us in the airport tomorrow night."


	9. Trojan Horse

They both decided that it was best if they stay out of the Roman council meeting before their Greek presence make things more complicated than it already were The legion hates Annabeth for plenty of reasons and it was no secret that Jason was in a relationship with a daughter of Aphrodite. So, best to not show their faces in the Senate Room again.

Plus, Annabeth cannot just sit there and watch as Jason and Reyna bicker in front of everyone.

It only took Piper one scrutinizing look at her and Annabeth's messed up head and heart were no secret anymore.

"This is definitely not Percy." Piper sat her coffee down the table and reached for her hand, silently letting Annabeth know that she could trust her. But all of a sudden, Annabeth could not look at her friend, at the face of someone who caused _her_ pain. Jason left Camp Jupiter because of Piper in general.

"It's really hilarious how your mother does her thing." Annabeth snapped. "How she finds amusement by toying with everyone's emotions."

Just then a flock of Roman demigods in togas walked out of the Senate House and at a safe distance, Annabeth's vision tunneled to the one wearing the majestic purple sheet, her heart doubled back in frustration. Reyna did not want to do anything with her but save the world.

"Oh. My. Gods." Piper exclaimed following her gaze. "Annabeth, tell me it's not what–"

Annabeth's brain was screeching and reeling back to deny it, if it was not for what she saw she would have come up with a wise cover up to lie to the daughter of Aphrodite. What she saw made her get up to her feet, almost knocking the table down.

Jason has both of his hands to Reyna's arms. It appears that he was trying to talk Reyna out of _their_ quest. The crowd parted as she stomped her way to the praetor. Annabeth could hear every mutterings and judgments but she did not care. She never cared about what others think. She did not even care what her mother would think about her liking a son of Poseidon back then.

"–just don't want you to get hurt." Jason was saying.

Annabeth's indignation towards Jason Grace was far beyond anything she has ever felt. How could he be this stupid? It is because of him that Reyna thinks she had no one to depend on except herself. She has been betrayed enough that she turned cold and bitter, just like the coffee Annabeth have just had.

The count to twenty did not help.

"Hey." It took Annabeth every gut to rip Jason away from Reyna. "You shouldn't have come back here, Jason."

"Annabeth?" Jason looked lost, the same guy who woke up without his memory. "What are you talking about?"

She did not mean to but she looked at Reyna for courage. The praetor's eyes were beseeching for her to stop but it was too late. Annabeth was back to her thoughtless and impetuous self when her pride was at stake or in this case, someone she cares about.

"You're not a Roman. You don't deserve to be here. You never deserved to be by her side."

"Annabeth?" The son of Jupiter was baffled. "What is she talking about, Reyna?"

"Hey, Annabeth." Piper was suddenly there, pulling her by the arm, charmspeaking her. "Calm down."

"Pipes," Jason called.

And then that was when Annabeth has sealed off her chances of coming back to the city. The Aphrodite magic failed. That was when she threw her college application away before even getting them to New Rome University.

 _Fuck college. The world is already ending._

She broke her fist breaking his stupid pretty face. "So much for being a praetor of Rome, eh?"

Annabeth was kicking everyone who tried to pull her up, pull her off from Jason. Only Reyna was able to get through her defenses, she was aware of Reyna's grip around her waist.

But Annabeth continued mangling Jason's jaw. "You screwed her feelings over and over again. You should have handed her over."

 _To me._

There was the taste of another's blood in her mouth.

"Annabeth, please!" Reyna mollified her and Annabeth let herself be dragged up. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm here."

Her mind went from extreme and outrageous violence to a calming halt of bliss. She almost smiled at the juxtaposition. In the midst of everybody clamoring and everyone aiding their fallen comrade, she let Reyna envelop her with her arms and her toga. Reyna shielding her from her own destructive emotions, soothing her like she was a child and Annabeth felt like one, truthfully.

* * *

When Annabeth awoke, she could see things clearly again, everything was over and they were alone inside of a plane. It was Reyna who was kneeling beside her this time and was silently tending to her knuckles. It did not even hurt, not when she had the satisfaction of avenging her.

Reyna's eyes did not speak this time, her tears did.

And Annabeth's heart broke.

"Why did you do that, Chase?"

The silent hum of the engine made her ears buzz, the funny feeling of the gravity gave her a warm feeling as if she was on the Ark, and Reyna's fingers brushing against her skin zapped her mind to failure once again.

"I was angry. I'm sorry."

"WHY?"

"Because no one should ever hurt you."

The Roman did not say anything, her eyes brimmed with more tears as if she was expecting that answer from her. Annabeth could not find the same courage she had when she punched Jason Grace in the face so she just let her hand trail to Reyna's arms, tugging her sleeve and then locking her fingers on the hem of her shirt. She wanted to pull Reyna closely so bad, that unsettling and aching feeling in her stomach was back.

For the first time, the praetor did not want to fight her with this. Reyna's eyes dropped to her lips and then back to her eyes. Eradicating the space between them, their faces were just an inch apart, their foreheads against each other's. Reyna was breathing with her mouth ajar and Annabeth could just do the same thing. Their lips touched but not quite.

No one seemed to want to move. They just stayed like that and let it linger as they both try to fight Clarke and Lexa's feelings for each other.

"Who's flying this thing?"

Reyna actually chuckled and it was the most beautiful thing for Annabeth, more beautiful than the Fourth of July fireworks in Camp Half Blood.

"A pilot veteran from the city." Reyna scooted in beside her, taking her head on her lap. "May I?"

Annabeth did not care, she just nodded and Reyna began combing her hair with her fine fingers. "What was your verdict?"

"I let them in, I welcomed them in to the camp and then I sent everyone home." The praetor tensed. "I can't leave my legion vulnerable. I just asked them to take a vacation of a sort, to go home to their families even for a while."

"But you did not ask them to return, did you?"

"No." Reyna was calm. The praetor mask had fallen off. "I had to, if we are to do this."

"We?" Annabeth cannot stop herself from giggling.

"Yes, Chase. We."

"PRAETOR!" The second pilot suddenly appeared in the hallway. Reyna instinctively jumped off the couch. "We have a problem."

"Tell me."

Annabeth scurried after them to the cockpit. One look at the system control and she knew what was wrong, thanks to her father's passion for aviation.

"The system is offline." Annabeth commented and the first pilot hissed at her without peeling his eyes from the controls.

"Graecus." The man snarled over the telecom.

"She's with me." Reyna interjected. "Is this true? Are we flying in the dark?"

"Even the radar is not working." The second pilot replied. "We're not sure if it's just us but we're in the dark, something must be wrong with the jet."

"Nothing's wrong with her, Julius, it's the system." The first pilot growled. "We haven't even called us in to the tower. I can't risk going into the air traffic without proper vision."

It was almost dusk and Annabeth knew things were getting worse for them.

"What's our options then captain?" Reyna asked.

Annabeth took her hand. "We can make an emergency landing."

"Didn't this Greek girl hear what I just said–"

"Not at the airport, I know a spot near Chesapeake Bay." Her past adventures with Percy still serve a purpose until now. "And then we'll just go to Westminster by land or even by foot."

The pilots were silent before locking in the coordinates and running through the nearby glades where they could possibly land.

"We can still do this." Annabeth gave Reyna a reassuring smile but the praetor was back to her old self. Reyna pulled her hand free without saying anything.

"Praetor we are sorry for this unfortunate–" Julius said.

"Don't worry." Reyna replied before heading out. "I'm just ah, I need to make a call about this change of plan. Excuse me, gentlemen."

It was as if, Reyna had something else in mind but Annabeth cannot hold it against her.

"Great." The first pilot grumbled again. "First, the internet fails, now my baby too. I just hate flying manually, Julius."

"Yeah boss, me too."

"How could this day get any worse? Oh right, a Graecus in my jet."

"Hey!" Annabeth snapped. "I'm right here."

"Oh you're still there. Get out before I pull a Trojan Horse to you here."

 _Trojan Horse_.

It was supposed to be a Greek insult, a very stupid one but then things finally made sense. What did Reyna tell her about that AI? It was said to be launched actively in the web in two days time.

"Oh my gods." All she could do was pray. "It's happening."


	10. Roman

With the armrest between them and with the both of them too stubborn to show their discomfort, their knuckles brushed against each other's. Despite the usual comfort in flying her horse, Reyna shut her eyes and held on tight. The engine whirred so loud that it scared her, she was sure that it should not resemble the sound of a firing machine gun.

"Say something." The jitters in her stomach were not because of their uneasy descend. "You heard the captain."

Annabeth appeared to be calmly sitting beside her but Reyna knew the daughter of Athena was drowning in both thoughts and worry over the occurring system failure of the whole internet-verse. Her brows are all crunched up and her nose kept on twitching in a very endearing way like she was trying to conjure a solution by the magical gesture.

"Really? You're serious just because he said that talking might help?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Just take my mind off the fact that you might be wrong about that clearing be wide enough for the jet."

"I am never wrong." Then she hesitated, "About this kind of things."

The plane juddered.

"Fuck." Reyna did not mean to. "Gods forbid I die a very _mortal_ death."

The turbulence made it all worse, Reyna nearly wanted to apologize to Annabeth in advance. If ever the jet gets stuck in the canopies and she did die, at least she had faced her demons already. The trees smashed and scraped violently against the body of the jet and it did not stop until they made contact and skidded painfully with the ground. The engines died and when they opened their eyes, it was Annabeth who was breathing aloud as if she just went out for a jog.

"Funny." There were fear tears in Reyna's eyes but she quickly hid it. "Won't you be the one who will soon crash land to Earth one day?"

"Shut up." Annabeth steadied her breathing, still with her hand clutching on Reyna's thigh. "Shut up."

The Greek's eyes were shut until the lights flickered back on, her knuckles were white and her lips quivered, almost losing the shade of red. Reyna had to fight the strong compulsion to inch closer to Annabeth.

 _She won't forgive you for what you've done._ She chided herself.

* * *

"You have done Rome a great service." It was all for formalities that she had to but every time legacies and veterans help the camp, Reyna's just sincerely grateful. This is what she loved about Rome; its legacy never dies until there is Roman blood in the world. "For that, I thank you."

"For New Rome." Albert, their first pilot, nodded. "You sure you'll be okay, praetor? Back in my time, our praetors never travelled without extra bodies, let alone with a–"

"Thank you for flying us off here, captain." Annabeth beamed. "And don't worry, that's back in _your_ time."

After a few proper courtesies, Reyna and Annabeth made their way but not longer than a few seconds, Reyna turned. The eerie silence with the shaft of lights from the jet did not add up with the spray of red in the air.

"Oh my god, Reyna!" Annabeth ran back to the jet.

Instinctively she followed Annabeth but her Roman guts were against running towards a seemingly open trap. Reyna cannot believe Annabeth saw the body first; she was already kneeling beside Albert's body, checking any vital signs.

Before she could get there, someone grabbed her by the hair. Yanking her back fully and almost snapping her neck. There was an ugly grunt that escaped her mouth.

Annabeth gasped, "Julius?"

 _What?_

It was a horror to think that a legacy would betray the cause of New Rome, Reyna could not even fathom it. She wanted to break free which would have been easy for her and then squeeze an answer as to why he would kill a fellow Roman from this guy by force but the cold blade pressing against her neck made her reconsider her next move.

"They did not want to touch Camp Jupiter, believe me." Julius began, "but you really did have to interfere with their interests eh?"

Interests? "Who's they?"

"You're a Triumvirate demigod." Annabeth said. "I saw you in the Forum with the others."

"Your name, Julius." Reyna was stupid enough to get herself killed, literally. "You serve the Julio-Claudian emperors."

"Yeah, two of them are. The ones you met, The Beast and Little Boot."

"Nero and Gaius."

"My master you haven't met." Julius forced down the dagger a little deeper against her flesh. "Don't move Greek or your friend dies right now."

"Annabeth, don't." She commanded, if there was anything she learned from her hard life alone as praetor, it is you just cannot put your life on another's hands. "He's mine."

There was a sharp stinging pain that exploded in her neck but she managed to deliver a blow this traitor face, breaking his nose in the progress. The guy stumbled backwards but was still in a good stance to stab her. Reyna quickly readied herself, reached for her sword but before anything could happen, Annabeth beat her to it.

Reyna's world did not stop when Julius grinned and advanced to kill her but it did when golden hair flew past her face and covered her. Annabeth jumped in front of a blade for her and was able to sink the hilt of her sword into the bleeding face of the Triumvirate raised Roman.

Julius crumpled down but was still breathing.

"Albert is still alive too."

The relief was so good that Reyna almost cried. Annabeth dialed 911 and immediately aided her.

"It's just a scratch. The idiot did not even know how to–"

"He could have killed you and you know that." The feeling of Annabeth's fingers against her skin was all that she needed. "He's trained by your emperors themselves, it just happened that you maneuvered over him better."

"The emperors are not that skilled in combat, Chase." Reyna shrugged the compliment off. "We need to get out of here before the mortals show up."

* * *

They hastened their way to civilization and did not stop until the ever strange but comforting feeling of being around mortals was present in a local convenience store. While Annabeth whipped out a few cash for their canteen and for some first aid supplies, Reyna made a quick call for their ride, she gave him the familiar landmarks that he needed to find them.

When Annabeth was done shopping, Reyna was powerless to stop her from tending to her small gash. The Greek was so warm and Reyna did not mean the literal, everything about Annabeth was warm, like a hearth in her cold quarters. Everything was so cold and hurtful until this blonde crashed into her couch.

Reyna hated it. She hated what she just did. She hated herself.

"You found Jason's note in the temple of Diocletian."

"Tomb. Tomb of Diocletian." It was very out of the blue but Reyna did not need a question. "We both admired the emperor big time. He knew where I would definitely look at."

"Some empathic connection you two have."

There was a familiar tone to the way the Greek spat the words at her. Reyna knew it personally for she sounds the same way every time she forces herself to smile at a certain daughter of Aphrodite. It is not entirely jealousy but it is in between the fine line of being happy for Jason and being covetous of Piper.

"It's just the same way you knew Percy was alive for all those months apart."

The words hit Annabeth. She fell into grim, possibly remembering that she have a real boyfriend waiting for her to return soon. Well, sooner than soon actually.

"Why would the Triumvirate come after us?" Annabeth asked instead. "What did Julius mean about us interfering with their interest?"

"I could only guess." Reyna replied. "About harboring the demigods away from them? I don't know."

"Well, I guess Lycaon is not the only threat for you, we should get moving."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I called in someone for a ride. We have to wait."

"Again?" Annabeth reeled back. "After Julius, you called a legacy we can't trust again?"

"Enough." Reyna's voice was authoritative. "Trust me, this one _we_ can trust."

* * *

It has already been an hour and a half of waiting, Annabeth was restless and was starting to run a few know-it-all lines about what they should be doing at the moment and that includes finding Becca before anything major happens and getting out of here before another seemingly harmful mortal finds them and kills her.

The thought of her own death being in the hands of a fellow Roman did the job of making her panic. Reyna did not want to let it consume her at first because she used to think, Octavian would if weapons were allowed inside the city but not this way. Now, it was almost as if she finally knows how shocked and betrayed Julius Caesar felt.

"Roman." A new voice said.

Both of them was startled to see a teenage girl, eighteen or nineteen maybe, looking and smiling at Reyna.

"Senate and people of Rome." The girl was too suspicious to be a mortal, not only did she just knew what SPQR meant but also she understood Latin.

Annabeth was first to stand and cover Reyna the same way she did earlier. Reyna followed when Annabeth took out her intimidating bone sword. She cannot risk another scene in a public place.

"Step away." She told the girl whom smile has faltered. "Time to go, Reyna."

"Hey, geez." The girl was an inch smaller than Annabeth and she just stared at the ivory sword.

"Back off." Annabeth warned. "I know what she is, typical cheerleader demon vampires. They seduce boys before feeding on them."

Empousa. Reyna had heard stories of such creatures in the island when she was younger but something was not right, the girl seemed too physically normal. If she was a monster, an empousa, she would have to be much more attractive than this. The girl's disheveled pixie cut was hidden under her beanie, her freckles were a little conspicuous even from afar and she reeked of alcohol.

"I'm not a cheerleader, geez." She defensively slurred. "I'm a history major, I love Rome and I love girls, so no seducing boys for me."

Panic was building up in Reyna's face in disgrace, she pulled Annabeth by the arm to stop her but the Greek was too stubborn.

"Yeah right." Annabeth refused to back down.

"What? I can't love Rome? Jesus, you're such a bitch. Get that bat off my face."

That was when Reyna flushed red for the first time. They almost attacked an innocent mortal. How utterly shameful would that be? How was that for her praetor judgment?

The girl disappeared in the back racks.

"Where are you going, Reyna?" Annabeth stopped her. "We need to go."

"To go apologize for your rash behavior." Reyna replied. "You wait here for our ride."

She found the Rome loving girl half naked, trying on new tops in the end of the store. Apparently Reyna was right, the girl was drunk and the nasty stain on her prior shirt was not just water.

"Hi, excuse me?"

"Oh, Jesus!" She said. "Don't do that, you and your girlfriend should just stay away from me."

 _What the actual fuck?_ "What? No, she's not–we're not. I um, just came here to apologize for that awkward ah–"

"Then why is she so protective over you? My bad for hitting on a girl who likes Roman stuffs too."

Reyna was wondering the same thing but she does not need the puzzle pieces right now.

"She's a friend, I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah?" The girl dropped the clothes, walked around Reyna and cornered her against the stock room door. "How sorry are you?"

Reyna suddenly felt drunk as well, or should it be another term? "Pretty sorry."

"Good because you're–wait, you _are_ into Rome too, right?"

The smile formed quickly, "Yes, I am Roman."


	11. With Reyna, With Lexa

The look Reyna gave her was skull shattering. It was as if Annabeth was a whole different person, someone who could attack a mortal just to keep a person she cares about safe. After what happened, the Triumvirate has a lot of disciples, they have been there since the first war with the Titans and even before that, plotting and scheming. There could be others out there who want the Roman praetor gone. Julius was dead sure to follow his orders and kill Reyna and she just cannot let that happen. She did not want to see it as saving the praetor's life because Reyna could have held her own just fine but Annabeth did not want to risk it. Now, she just did the same. Empousa or not, that girl was a wayward disaster. If Reyna wants to condemn her for being rational then so be it.

Annabeth would rather die first than relent and say sorry for being cautious so she did as she was told. With a caffeinated energy drink in her hand, she stood outside in sullen. The night sky was not even visible with all the smog in the air, she should remember Zöe Nightshade first like she always does but at the moment the huntress came second. Looking at the darkness, she thought about crashing from the space down the ground. It was said that Becca has her own space station up there somewhere and Annabeth's mind was quick to wrap around things. Might it be possible that the survivors that would later be Clarke's kin will find refuge in the same space station or a relative one with Becca's help? Would Becca fail to destroy her active and conscious AI and instead help the people survive that way? Does that mean that they are bound to fail and die? Bound to be Clarke and Lexa?

She looked back inside the store's glass windows and Reyna appeared to be taking her time apologizing to the mortal. Annabeth sneered, the last time she wanted to punch a mortal girl's face was when she was fifteen and it was Rachel Dare. Well, right now she still wants to punch her friend's face for leading them on. If Rachel has seen them in their next lives, what is the point of trying to stop all these and actually surviving? Would not that defeat the essence of all her visions? But of course, Annabeth does want to survive. She cannot die in this radioactive crap, not yet. But, another part of her and not just a small part of her, does not want to do anything but let it all unfold and just die and be Clarke–and finally be with the one she is supposed to be with.

With Reyna, with Lexa.

"What is taking so long?" Annabeth was on her way back inside when she spotted a figure she would not need effort to look for even in the strangest of places.

He hurriedly crossed the street from his stepdad's Prius. The worried look on his face said that he knows everything, his sea green eyes already reaching out to her and Annabeth's self preservation won.

She ran and met her Percy who was just fast to drape his strong arms around her.

"She called you." Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. Did Reyna forget about that? "She called you _that_ night."

That night when they first shared a kiss. Annabeth felt betrayed. Reyna called her boyfriend that night and arranged all these? Why? To push her away.

She was fuming and Percy can see it. "She told me about your quest, Annabeth. I am here to help. You should have told me the truth. You're trying to stop a nuclear war from happening!"

Quest? Is this how Reyna sees it?

"I'm sorry." Annabeth concealed everything. "You're right, I should have told you but you have–"

"No buts. Let's all deal with this together, I'm driving." Percy planted a kiss on her head. "Um, where are we heading by the way? And where is Reyna?"

* * *

The pent-up fury inside her was expunged and was replaced with desolation. Complete and utter emptiness washed her abhorrence for what Reyna did. Annabeth wished the door to the stock room was not left ajar for her to feel horribly and painfully hollow. She was back to that moment when she left the praetor on her couch that morning before Jason showed up, Reyna locked herself inside her bathroom and Annabeth had these mental images of Reyna backed up against the wall, her mouth all over the place and their bodies rubbing against each other.

All of which was horrid to admit that she wished she'd done because right now, someone else has made all her imaginary fantasies with Reyna real.

She knew the right thing to do to save herself from any more toxicity was to walk away from the door but Annabeth did not. She loved suffering; from trying to save Luke to falling into hell with Percy and now to a whole new level of self inflicted pain did she achieve.

Watching someone else touch Reyna.

The mortal had Reyna secured and pinned on the wall. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Somehow, she managed to get the praetor's clothes off her and accomplished to make the Roman lose her uptight and well-guarded self.

Reyna's eyes were lustfully shut as she murmured, "No, please. I need this."

Annabeth just stood and watched like some kind of voyeur, it was not even close to that. She felt nothing or at least, nothing registered to her but when Reyna cried and screamed–two sounds that she longed to cause–she finally was able to look away.

Just the way Reyna wanted and maybe intended.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just can't kill everyone you don't trust."

"Yes I can."

The deceit was too well-known to Annabeth. She did not care about barging inside the commander's tent. Lexa just went behind her back and tried to have her friend killed. The commander was sitting on her high chair, she did not faze even if she was disrupted from putting on her war paint. Being the commander that she is, Lexa was stolid when she asked her sentinel to stand down.

Annabeth was thankful for the dark war paint that covered her eyes, she just cannot look in those same eyes that both discomfits and soothes her.

"You say having feelings makes me weak." Because right now she could not bring herself to understand as to why Lexa did it. "But you're weak from hiding from them."

It was a hard blow and she knew she should not have called the Commander of the 12 clans weak.

Because she is not.

But Annabeth–Clarke knows and feels that Lexa's armor is what makes her vulnerable at the same time.

"I may be a hypocrite Lexa but you're a liar."

The commander raised her head in a silent challenge but her body betrayed her as she drew backwards away from Annabeth.

"You felt something for Gustus, you're still haunted by Costia." They stared at each other, no one dared to blink. "You want everyone to think you're above it all," Annabeth did not retreat, not when Lexa was finally showing an honest reaction for the first time, until the commander bumped her back against a table and made her inhale sharply. "But I see right through you."

The air was charged around them, between them and inside them. Lexa gripped the table tight, her jaw clenched and the veins in her forehead showed.

"Get out." Was all the cold commander could say.

 _Typical Reyna._

"250 people died in that village, I know you felt for them but you let them burn."

"Not everyone," Lexa paused, breathed and blinked before continuing. "Not you."

Annabeth–Clarke stood still, looking into the commander's eyes, her knees felt soft for what the commander professed and she was not even aware of her heart abrupt stop until it pounded against her ears. Lexa was in the verge of tears, her armor turned to her own vulnerability but she did not say anything more than her eyes could speak.

"Well then if you care about me then," Annabeth could feel her own mouth saying the words out loud, "trust me."

 _Trust me._

* * *

She woke up in the backseat of the car. Percy was driving in front and the shotgun was empty.

Annabeth squirmed and quickly sat up, almost getting nauseous in doing so.

"I can't." Reyna whispered. Even in the dark, her eyes glinted in stubborn tears. "I can't do that."

For a second, another car in the opposite lane zipped by, the light hit Reyna's face and it was not hers that Annabeth caught sight of. The war paint looked like sad and messy tears, it was Lexa's.

"You passed out from exhaustion." Reyna said a little louder, breaking the uneasiness. "Probably from the flight."

 _The flight?_ Annabeth would have protested and pointed another word that starts with F but somehow everything has left her feeling dejected and hollow.

She felt bad when she transferred to the front seat with her boyfriend. As if he was her fallback now. Although it was never like that, Percy has always been her island, her escape, her anchor to this world, both the mortal and their world.

"I hope you're feeling better." He said without peeling his eyes off the road. "Because if Reyna was right about that information then we're almost at this scientist's estate."

"She's having a close social gathering for the _successful_ commencement of her tech." Reyna spoke nonchalantly. "With her small circle of friends, colleagues and subordinates."

"I suppose you have some patron connection inside for us to get in." Annabeth replied.

"No."

"Then how do you want us to get in?"

"I have a–"

"Plan to distract the guards, I don't know with your Roman gallantry, while we sneak inside? That it? And then you could _apologize_ to them after as well."

The both of them glowered at each other on the rearview mirror. Reyna acted all so upright and decided to ignore her.

"I _do_ have associates." The praetor said. "That would he–"

"Of course you do."

"Hey." Finally Percy cut in. Annabeth tore away. "Is everything okay with you two?"

Annabeth gritted her teeth in a smile. "Everything is good, yeah."

* * *

Reyna briefly explained her half-baked plan with a smooth Roman defense that plans do not last long in battle. Percy parked a block away from the estate and they all walked through the grand neighborhood, Reyna led the way to a truck that says Neptune's Produce parked near the side entrance of the mansion.

Annabeth could hear faint posh classical music from inside as the two men that were unloading some crates stopped when they spotted their praetor in purple. They quickly handed the two of them uniforms and aprons, excluding Percy. Reyna did not hesitate, she changed in a moment's notice and so did Annabeth.

"I'm guessing I'm just your run away vehicle." Percy noted. "Fine, I'll be here. If you're not out by an hour, I'll jump in."

"We'll be counting on that." Reyna nodded.

"Praetor," One of the Neptune's Produce guy called and told Reyna something in earshot.

"What?" Reyna said in disbelief before charging at her.

Annabeth thought Reyna would attack her or maybe lunge at her and kiss her but instead she went straight to the back of the truck and opened it.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

The figure in the same smelly clothes hopped down and adjusted his glasses.

"I told you, Reyna." Jason said. "I can't let you do this alone."


	12. Secure the Continuance

Apparently no one asked Grace to show up. Reyna poured all the apathy she could muster in her façade. There was no time to think and introspect. _I can't let you do this alone again._ Jason kept on reiterating himself and Reyna knew exactly what he was doing.

Jason Grace is trying to make it up to her because he feels guilty.

There was no way that Reyna would show anything except her drive to get the stupid AI destroyed and stop the end of the world. "Fine but don't you weigh me down. This isn't like old times, Jason. You're on your own."

Her former colleague smirked as if he'd expected that answer.

Percy wished them luck and assured them that he'd be right with them in an hour for contingency reinforcement.

"Don't do anything stupid 'til then, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said and Reyna was right to turn away when the daughter of Athena hastily kissed her boyfriend.

* * *

Reyna regret not sharing every detail of her half-baked plan as Annabeth had called it, with these two powerful and impulsive demigods. As expected, Jason instantly almost blew their cover by reaching to his pocket–his coin of a weapon, just as when the sous-chef took over the delivery from the errand boy, just outside the kitchen. Annabeth's warfare persona took over and followed Jason's instincts, drawing her sword out as well.

"Whoa, hey." The sous-chef backed away when Jason jumped in front of her with a pilum to her face. "Stop. What's going on, Reyna?"

"You know each other?" Jason lowered his spear.

"She's an Amazon," Reyna automatically explained. "And so are the guys from Neptune's Produce, so don't bother to try and knock her out."

Her friends looked sorry and embarrassed.

"I left the door to the changing room open," Farah informed. "It's the door down the hall, to the right outside the kitchen. Go."

"Wait." There might not be any more chances to know. "How's my… How's Hylla?"

"The last time I've seen her was when she summoned all of us, the dormant sisters, to replenish all the ranks she lost." Farah looked at her with sympathy. "But she's Hylla Twice-Kill, you know her, she's managing, Reyna."

With the new found relief which she thanked Farah for, Reyna took her dagger with her before sneaking inside the kitchen, her friends right behind her. The mansion was well-lit. It could have fooled anyone about the scientist living here. It could be easily mistaken as a celebrity mansion. The floor was carpeted through and through and the walls were all marble slabs. Grand but simple and elegant, Reyna had to resist taking in the whole enchilada of house goals details.

Once inside the changing room, Reyna knew what to change into to blend in. Jason did too; they both wore a matching uniform for waiters and waitresses. Black slacks for Jason and a pencil cut skirt for Reyna; with their white long sleeves tucked in. His glasses went with the attire and Reyna was staring like nothing has changed between them.

"Um, Rey?" He scratched his head in embarrassment. "Could you, um…"

Reyna had no second thoughts or whatsoever and walked towards the ever clueless son of Jupiter to do his bowtie. Jason straightened up with his head up and Reyna did not fail to notice that he swallowed against the contact. The nostalgia was painful enough to remember those times when they helped each other out with their togas.

"There you go," Reyna let her hands on Jason's strong arms and then on his chest.

"Reyna I–"

"So if I don't get to Becca, I am…" Just then Annabeth sashayed her way out the cubicle and they tore apart. "Going to find the lab and destroy this AI once and for all."

"What are you wearing?" Reyna was astonished to see Annabeth in a cocktail dress. "We are supposed to blend in."

"I _am_ blending in to find Becca." Annabeth reasoned. "I can't possibly talk to her with that outfit, can I?"

"Where did you even get that?"

"From someone's bag and that's not important." Annabeth released her hair from her ponytail, letting her curls bounce. "Change of plans, praetor. _You_ cover me."

Jason was watching them like a tennis match, waiting for the first one to smash the ball harder.

"This is Becca's party with her close friends, don't you think she will see right through your disguise?" Reyna said. "Do you even know what you are going to tell her? Or are you just going to drop the bomb and abduct her?"

Being praetor for so long, she was not really just used to being told what to do especially when told to improvise. However, she does know that it was bad to question a daughter of Athena's verdict. She could feel Annabeth's silent outrage hidden behind her sarcastic smile. After she passed out, all she could throw was this cutting language of hers.

"Well, I could take this off but I thought we're running out of time?"

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Chase."

"What? Any moment now, that AI could hack inside the Pentagon's command switch of the country's nuclear missiles, Reyna. Your call."

 _Your call?_ Gods of Olympus, Reyna wanted to throttle this ever stubborn Greek and rip that silly dress off her but Jason stopped her.

"She's right, Reyna. Annabeth's the qualified one to talk sense to this scientist." He said. "Go, Annabeth, we'll have your back."

"Listen to your partner." Annabeth squared her shoulders. "I'll meet you both outside and please bring me some of that shrimp."

* * *

The platter was a blessing. Reyna was able to easily observe without being obvious. Jason covered the foyer where some of the guests were and she slipped through the people towards the grand staircase where her favorite Greek in blue was in jovial conversation with a man.

Annabeth laughed effortlessly with a bottle of champagne in her hand, she really did belong with these elite erudite people. She looked like an architect, a beautiful one.

Reyna pursed her lips, shaking away those thoughts before proceeding and offering them the shrimp hors d'oeuvre. The Greek did not even look at her, of course she wouldn't.

"–working on a corrective, both digital and elemental substance that counteracts toxic substances." The man in late 40s was telling Annabeth.

"What does Becca want with that?" Annabeth replied before nibbling some of the shrimp. "I mean to counter what certain poison?"

"Why for the solar flares, we can't risk it disrupting the AI's efficiency, now can we?"

"Of course not." Annabeth forced a silly-me laugh. "Wow, this shrimp is good."

Reyna took her cue from Annabeth, yet again and moved along. So far, there was no sign of Becca anywhere. Maybe she was pulling a Gatsby move, throwing parties and revelries without showing herself. Jason was right downstairs and his gaze was saying something urgent, Reyna hurriedly swam her way to him until suddenly he was no longer there.

With everyone's own racket and the intolerable classical music, Reyna had hard a time finding his voice when he was just calling her before he disappeared. She did a full turn, Jason was gone. Reyna's heart doubled back, something was happening. She traced Jason's steps back to the entrance hall but he was not there. She handed her platter to another waiter who looked confused and ran down the empty hall where it was suspicious enough to be actually deserted, as if it was off limits to the guests.

The music and the ruckus was fading into the background and Reyna could finally think clear again. She just left Annabeth out there in the open and went to find Jason. Jason was in danger, Reyna could feel it. At least Annabeth is safer among the guests. Her inkling was right after all, Jason's coin was on the floor next to a locked room. Knowing her co-praetor, he dropped it purposely for her to find it.

"Jason, where are you?"

The doors were all locked and she was already decided to kick each of them open when the elevator doors dinged in the end of the hall. Reyna's reflex took over quickly after she scanned her surroundings, there was nowhere to hide but the above her was a ventilation access.

"It is functioning well, Mr. Wallace. Your trust is not misplaced." Said a familiar voice, Reyna has heard from all the videos Rachel Dare had shown her. "Allie already pinpointed the cities with the largest population in under an hour, all over the world, where she would start her task of reducing the harmful effects of human beings to the world via the Infobahn."

Allie the AI.

Too many people. That was what Rachel said about the AI's findings about the planet. Reyna lying on her belly in a closed space did not help. Part of her wanted to jump down and abduct Becca right here and now but somehow she knew it was not her job to do so and she needs to find Jason.

A few inaudible mutterings passed until the man with Becca spoke, "Would you excuse me for a while, I have something to attend to, I won't be long."

"Of course, Mr. Wallace." Becca said. "Again, I thank you for making this revelation happen and for supporting my cause."

"Anything for the good of the planet, yes?"

The two adults shared a laugh before Becca left Reyna listening to the man's sudden aggravated breathing. She could not see a thing from where she was so she had to eavesdrop to the extent limit. When Becca was finally gone–Reyna presumed–Wallace growled.

"Did you get the girl?"

"No, sir." Answered the inferior voice. "But she'll come for the other one."

"These Roman upstarts." Wallace's voice changed to a more ancient one. "Find Bellona's daughter, let the Graecus scum be, they won't be able to stop this. It has been decreed, we secure our continuance as we have been doing so in the past millennia."

"Right away, sir."

Reyna thought Wallace was referring to Annabeth but he was not. He expects her to rescue Jason; he would be waiting for her there. Reyna would never give any adversary what he wants. There was no debating now, Reyna concentrated on Wallace's footsteps.

 _A little more closer…_

And then right there, Reyna pushed herself down intending to land atop of Wallace but instead the floor caught her.

Another ugly trademark grunt escaped her mouth. Before she could set a mental note of repressing her ugly grunts, two heavy hands pulled her up by the arms. The grip was so strong she was standing in front of Wallace.

Standing in front of a very familiar face, a face she has definitely seen before on books, on marble bust statues but never in person.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, my praetor of our Twelfth Legion Fulminata." Wallace's face was everything she'd dream of her role model, her idol. "Yes, I do know you and I do know you were up there. I feel every presence of my sustenance. After all, your admiration is what keeps me immortal."

Admiration was very light to describe the way Reyna felt about him. He was a Roman officer until his predecessor died and until his army proclaimed him emperor. Reyna worships this guy just as much as she does the gods.

"Emperor Diocletian." Reyna gushed in bewilderment. "What…what do you want with Becca?"

"I just want her to fulfill her role in the world."

"What is in it for you?" Diocletian set her down gently but Reyna was still in complete awe. "Have had enough of this world? Do you finally want to die?"

The emperor laughed with his chiseled jaw. "We are doing this for Rome and its legacy and to keep the greatest history alive. Join us, praetor. There is no untimely death with the Triumvirate."

 _Secure our continuance._ Wallace, Diocletian had said. The Triumvirate knew about the end of the world and they have been prepared, so damn well that they do not want to hinder Becca and finally let the gods fade away.

"What do you mean?" But one thing was still unclear. "How are you going to survive let alone live on?"

"An underground fortress, a bunker if you may." Diocletian brandished his arms. "We have Mount Weather."


	13. Once and For All

Has it been an hour already? Annabeth was jumpy inside. Good thing she wore a wedge instead of a stiletto. These people do not have any idea of how close the end of the world is. Everybody was having a great time while they were trying to save everyone. How unfair.

It has been twenty minutes since Reyna disappeared from her peripheral vision and Annabeth hated that she feels lost without the annoying yet assuring authoritative presence of the praetor. She focused to spotting Becca instead. Although she has never seen her rich and famous half sister, being a daughter of Athena, Annabeth was sure she would just know Becca when she sees her. Not with the superficial blood connection empathy, of course but she would know when these people start clamoring over the host apparently.

The panic inside her without Reyna and her friends and waiting to get to Becca was already showing when someone approached her.

"What is a young lady like you doing in a place such as this?" The man had a strong angular jaw line and Annabeth was just staring. "I have never seen you here before, are you related to Professor Becca?"

Professor Becca.

"I am." Annabeth managed a non-questionable tone.

The man appeared to be in his late thirties and he wore a sleek suit and a striking purple tie. His dark eyes matched his neatly trimmed sideburns.

"I never knew Becca had a sister." He said. "Dio Wallace and you are?"

Who said anything about being Becca's sister? "Chase, Annabeth Chase."

"Hmmm."

The skepticism in Annabeth finally reached her head. It was a little bit late than her usual thinking speed but suddenly she remembered someone named Wallace in her ever complete visions. Bits about an old man who ran the mountain, where her people–Clarke's people were harvested, drained of their blood for medicine.

Something about the man's name also rang a bell.

"Would you excuse me, sir?" Annabeth said. "I remember I have somewhere else to be."

Wallace literally looked down on her and smiled gently. "It is nice to meet you, Miss Chase."

* * *

Annabeth hurried down the stairs and away from the cold stare of Dio Wallace. She needed to find her friends, she needed to find Reyna. Something is going on and Annabeth could only hope that Percy shows up.

She maneuvered over people's shoulders carefully until someone grabbed her out of the way.

"Annabeth!" Jason silently shouted. "Reyna is gone."

Jason still looked rough from what she pulled off back in Camp Jupiter but apologizing will have to come later. "What do you mean gone?"

"Someone took her. The Triumvirate is here."

The bitter hiss she has been holding back came out. "They are everywhere. Exactly what I told her."

"But why would they be here?"

"They are after Reyna, I don't know what exactly but they seem to have a specific interest in her."

She looked back at the stair steps and Wallace was no longer to be seen.

"I thought I saw her heading that way last." Jason led her to the east wing. "She must have been following something."

Just then everybody else froze and applauded. Annabeth stopped at her tracks and turned.

At the center of the floor were Wallace and a tall woman with dark long hair in red, sharing a toast. Annabeth's mind was pulling her back to where the people are; it might be her last chance to get to her sister–last chance to save the world.

"Annabeth!"

"It's her, it's Becca."

There should not be a debate to her sane thinking but Annabeth let her heart follow the son of Jupiter. In the last few seconds before she tore away, she could have sworn Wallace was looking directly at her in the midst of people there. His gaze was a warning and Annabeth recognized that. That only gave her more reason to abandon her window to stop the end of the world to find Reyna.

* * *

She followed after Jason who seemed to be well aware of where Reyna was being held. Annabeth was regretting that she left her weapons back in the changing room because now she has nothing but her heels to assault someone with.

Jason stopped beside a door and signaled her to stay down. Annabeth swallowed thickly with her heels in hand. The son of Jupiter gave a one last look before stealthily and slowly pulling the door open and stepping inside first.

Annabeth heard Jason faintly call Reyna's name in distress and that was when she decided to go against her instincts and follow inside.

It was not a merely a room but a panel room. First thing Annabeth grasped in was the digital control system and the panel window showing the next room where Reyna was yelling and slamming her body against the door.

"Jason why are we here? What is Reyna doing–" It was too late. Annabeth let herself be fooled. "Jason!"

Her friend stood by the door his face showed no emotions as he shut the door close behind him, locking Annabeth inside the panel room alone. She bolted after Jason to the door but just like Reyna she was trapped. Banging the door and calling Jason Grace names were only useless. She was trapped to watch Reyna in the next room cry in frustration.

The disbelief of her failure was sinking in to Annabeth, failure to get to Becca and failure to save Reyna. It was a few minutes of being down as if all hopes were lost for Annabeth until Reyna made it all go away again. She did not even know it but she did.

"Annabeth, where are you?" The speakers in the panel room broadcasted. "I need you now. Please, please, please." Reyna muttered under her breath which made Annabeth blink away everything once more and began to work.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

The controls in front of her appeared to be only limited in the next room where Reyna was. She cannot access anything outside, no camera footages, no security switches, no mic to talk to Reyna, nothing useful to get them out.

The walls where Reyna were bright white and there were no furniture of whatsoever in it. It is not a cell. Annabeth hated her hunch but she knew exactly what purpose the room served.

It was a simulation room.

The desperation to reach Reyna was so bad the she started throwing objects against the panel window. She was aware of her screaming and all but she cannot stay calm, not when she has a concrete idea of what would happen to Reyna in there.

Finally though, Reyna must have noticed the weird muffled noise coming from the panel room. She hurriedly stood close to examine the glass mirror in front of her, placing her palm against the window trying to feel it.

"Annabeth." Reyna knew it was her just like that. "Annabeth!"

Annabeth could do nothing better than rest her palm against Reyna's as if there is nothing in between them.

"I know it's you in there. I could feel you."

"Reyna." Annabeth cried. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

* * *

Just then, both of their doors swung open, Annabeth had to tore away. It was Jason who entered with another person close to her.

"Let him go." Annabeth warned.

"Don't worry I won't harm him or you." Jason had Percy in handcuffs. "We have what we want right there."

Percy fell on his knees, he was battered and from the looks of it, Jason had helped.

"W–what's going on?" Percy panted, his cheeks were bruised. Annabeth helped her boyfriend back up to his feet. "Are you hurt, Annabeth?"

"No, Percy. I'm okay for now." Annabeth said and then turned to Jason. "Give me one reason not to knock you down again."

The son of Jupiter looked tired and pained all of a sudden. "Because we both want the same thing."

"And what is that?"

"To survive."

"Not good enough, you traitor." Annabeth failed to see through Jason the first time he got inside the camp, his timing was just convenient and he showed up right before they actually get inside the mansion and the worst part was it was her who told Jason everything. "You serve with the Triumvirate all these time?"

"Not all these time, just when they came to me, seeking help to get Reyna on our side."

"She would never. I would beat every inch of you–"

"No you won't." Jason countered. "Because you would want to watch that."

He pointed at the panel window where Reyna was facing someone whom she knew was bad news, Reyna stood still in front of Wallace.

"Emperor Diocletian." Reyna murmured. "I'm sorry but I have to turn down your offer."

Emperor Diocletian. Julius was telling the truth, the third emperor in the Triumvirate is not of the Julio-Claudian line.

"He's a generous benefactor. He was funding Becca's research for quite some time already." Jason began. "As always the Triumvirate is always one step ahead of everyone."

"They know about the end of the world, how?"

"I could only guess that they have had the Sybilline books in their possession ever since. Who knows?"

"Jason how dare you betray your friends?" Percy spat. "How dare you betray Reyna?"

"I am not, I am helping you all. You are the ones trying to mess everything up. It has already been arranged although some mortals, of course, have to die."

"–say that I need you to join me in the Triumvirate, in Mt. Weather, on my side of the world." Diocletian was saying. "Not only because you are my favorite Roman demigod since that song of Mars, Vaughn but–"

"Oh I know why exactly." Reyna replied. "You said you need to secure your continuance, I don't know how exactly you knew about things in advance but you need me on your side, no, not me. The Commander, you need her on your side."

Diocletian looked angry enough to hit Reyna and he did. Reyna staggered back against the impact.

"Jason," Seeing Reyna got hurt, Annabeth felt useless. "I will get you back for this."

"You do not talk to me that way." Diocletian growled.

The fire in Reyna's eyes did not die however. "Reincarnation does not work that way, Sir."

"Romans, we are what we are." The emperor said. "You don't die a Roman and wake up as another. And you are right. I need the Commander on my side and that Clarke gone first."

Dio Wallace, Dante Wallace. Finally everything was tied together. Somehow Diocletian knows that Clarke and Lexa would oppose the Mountain and he cannot risk it.

"Annabeth what are they talking about?" Percy struggled beside her. "What commander?"

"Reyna is the Commander in our next lives as I would be Clarke." Annabeth did not care, she let the truth out. "And they are the ones who would once and for all end the Triumvirate, the Mountain Men."


	14. For Yourself

"Lay a finger on her and I'll kill you myself."

Reyna's inner self won and she was not able to hold herself back when Diocletian threatened to eradicate her. The rawness that she felt was oddly empowering, suddenly there was something concrete that she would fight for. Not just the claims of saving the world.

"Oh," Diocletian's eyes sparkled. "Of course, you have already reached out to the sky girl. You do know who she is, don't you? That priestess of the Oracle of Delphi is quite something. Too bad we were not able to get her first."

It was a blow to Reyna's face. She just gave another leverage to Diocletian.

"Tell me who she is, praetor."

"No."

"Very well." The emperor mused. "We stick to the original plan."

"What are you going to do to me? Take me to your underground bunker and hold me captive until I die?"

"That is what Gaius suggested." He moved across the room near the mirror where a few paraphernalia were. Reyna tried to reach out to Annabeth in worry, maybe she was still in there but she just hoped that the Greek already ran away. "But I said I could reason with you without coercing you."

"I see why you are doing this and I understand it but this isn't justifiable anymore."

"I had killed thousands of Jews and Christians back in my time for the gods to remain in power over Rome and you are aware of that but you admired me still. Now, tell me that again."

Diocletian turned and with a large syringe in hand.

"What is that?" Reyna backed up against the wall. She could not fight, she could try. "What is that?"

"Do not fight me, young praetor." Diocletian approached her. "I am not like many emperors who never saw blood, who never actually killed in battle, who never trained in the legion."

"What is that, Sir?" Despite everything, her respect for this man was still there. She was not afraid of dying but rather of something much worse than that. She could gladly die as a Roman praetor but not as someone else's puppet.

"This will allow Allie to assess you."

Assess her? "The AI, Becca's AI."

"Yes, she will discern your mind to see what it is that you are seeing wrongly." Diocletian sounded so persuasive; she almost stopped struggling to get away. "But this will only work with your consent. You have to decide to let her in."

The needle bore into her soul, calling her. Reyna had to hold her ground and stand still. She was firm on this. She turned away from Diocletian who let out an exasperated sigh.

"I have someone else that might talk some sense to you."

The door opened and Reyna's heart fell into another chasm, another betrayal right before her eyes. She was just accepting him back to her life, as her best friend, the one who once knew her best, the one who never let her down, someone she trusted.

"Jason." Her voice broke. "Why?"

He proudly stood beside Diocletian who patted him on the back. "I believe you two know each other?"

"Reyna, please." He pleaded. "If you don't, you'll die."

"I already have when you left."

"I left because I thought I could." He said. "Because I thought they have you."

The words cut deep. Reyna was not able to stop everything from showing. Every painful nights alone in her bunk, alone in the camp, alone waiting for Jason to return. He never returned because he assumed that she was just fine.

"Please?"

"No."

"Very well." Diocletian took out a silver revolver from the inside pocket of his suit. "I wished it did not have to come to this, Jason."

"You think I am afraid to die?" Reyna was shaking in both fear and resentment.

"No, my dear." The emperor was eerily calm. "Not you."

Reyna's eyes widened at the realization when Jason knelt in front of Diocletian, ready to offer his life for the cause of the Triumvirate. The emperor pointed the muzzle directly at Jason's skull and her once co-praetor did not even flinch at the contact.

"Let yourself be enlightened." Diocletian's finger inched to pulling the trigger. "Or he dies."

"You wouldn't kill another Roman."

"But he is not. Not anymore. I only needed his service specifically to get you, which reminds me, he is a traitor." Jason blinked hard at that. "He turned away from Rome. I could gladly kill him if you do not change your mind."

Reyna let her fingers touch Jason's. He was not shaking not even a little bit but he slowly gripped her hand tight almost as if saying everything he wanted to say to her.

"Do not let your friends, the boy you love die for your lack of insight."

"No." Reyna's lip quivered. "I'm sorry, Jason. I never loved you, not that way."

That was when Jason breathed openly. That was when Reyna was also free. And that was when Diocletian cocked his head nonchalantly as he pulled the trigger.

His glasses fell down on her feet. The bullet even pierced through his head and grazed Reyna by the arm.

Jason was still looking at her with those same but dead eyes that she thought she loved before crashing down to the floor. His blood splattered all over her shirt and Reyna was temporarily left broken. A Roman does not mourn until the battle is won. But her heart is mourning. Jason once told her to lighten up. She hated how annoying he was and could have given anything for him to leave her alone until he went missing. She never said how much he meant to him, she was praetor now because of Jason and no one ever knew that.

"Who's next?" Diocletian stared at the dead body in front of him. "I told you to not let your friends be killed because of your tenacity."

She thought she could win over Diocletian but not when Annabeth is involved. Reyna was still frozen on her feet when Diocletian left the room until he came back dragging her by the hair.

Annabeth was kicking and lashing out but Diocletian already had his strong hands on her. Her eye was black-and-blue and her lips were bloody. Reyna made the mistake of yelling at Diocletian and attacking him when he pointed his gun at Annabeth's head.

Another mistake was when she stopped with her hands up in the air.

"Oh," Diocletian smiled and Reyna knew she was exposed. "you finally realize that I am not bluffing?"

"Let her go."

"You already had the boy you cared about killed, how would this one differ?" Reyna almost exploded when Diocletian squeezed Annabeth's jaw, making Annabeth whimper in pain. "She is Greek have you lost yo–oh holy Jupiter, it is her, the sky girl."

Reyna and Annabeth eyes met. Annabeth was in pain but she acts as if she could still hold her own.

Diocletian guffawed in his epiphany. "In every era, it was always the Greek and the Romans. The French Revolution, the American Civil War, even in the World War II and the Cold War. You see, we were told that Romans are those who would survive on Earth and of course, ha! The people who will survive in space are Greeks. How could Nero never figured this out already?"

There are a lot of things Diocletian and the Triumvirate knows but not what Reyna and Annabeth were afraid to be uncovered.

"I'll do what you want." Reyna gave up. "Just let her go."

The emperor looked so smug for his discovery and it was showing that he was debating over whether or not to let the sky girl who would someday pose a threat to him go. He pressed his prominent jaws together and for a second Reyna was tempted to beg.

But she could not. She could not let Diocletian know the last piece of his puzzle.

He could never know of Lexa's strong feelings for Clarke.

"I'll let that AI asses me, okay?" Reyna tried not to give it away. "Just let her and my friend go. Swear to the empire you wouldn't lay another finger on her. Or my friend."

At the mention of the empire, which something all the emperors hold dear. He let Annabeth go, tossing her to Reyna. Annabeth sank into her arms and was shivering in the most silent way possible.

"I swear to the greatest empire the world has ever seen. I swear to Rome that this girl and that other one would have nothing to fear from me."

"Okay."

"But I cannot speak for the other Triumvirate."

Annabeth clung to her, afraid to let go. "Reyna, don't."

"I have to. You and Percy should go."

"No. I won't leave you."

Reyna let herself to look into Annabeth's eyes. "Don't make this any harder for me. Go."

"But Reyna–"

She took Annabeth's head close to hers to whisper to her ear but the daughter of Athena did not care that they have audience and pulled her in for a desperate and messy kiss. Reyna tasted blood on her mouth. The hunger for each other completely showed, the both of them communicating with their lips, the both of them too afraid that if they let go, it would be their last.

"Go save the world and come for me later."

* * *

Watching Annabeth walk away was the hardest thing she has ever done. Reyna did not want to look at anything else but at Annabeth until she was gone.

They could have just hope that Diocletian does not suspect anything more from Clarke and Lexa though he obviously was taken aback about having the explanation that he needs as to why Reyna could not let Annabeth die. The emperor's expression was caught in between a smirk and a scowl. He might have commented something a while ago but with Annabeth, everything else becomes background as always.

"Calm down." Diocletian tried to assuage as he was placing the needle on her neck. "The next time you see her it will be as a different person."

The needle stung a bit.

Diocletian emptied the syringe straight to her jugular vein.

Reyna was dazed. Her legs wobbled that she had to hold the walls for support. Jason was still there, lifeless on the pool of his own blood.

All she saw was red in blur, Jason on the floor and then Diocletian.

And then another person standing stiffly in red.

"Hello Reyna." The woman said in monotone. "I am now evaluating your mental views. Evaluating complete."

Reyna could only blink as she tried to remain conscious.

"You seek to destroy me. You know about my protocol. You wish to stop me from cleansing the Earth." The woman in red was the AI. "I cannot be fully destroyed. My creator designed me to be part of every mainframe that I reach."

"She will have you destroyed." Reyna was not sure of it anymore. "She will."

"The problem is that you neglect yourself." Allie pressed her buttons but somehow Reyna let her. "In oppose to the nature of human being. You run away from everything. Your past, your pain and your feelings because you assume that this would spare you from any more pain."

Allie cocked her head in her neutral expression that says she was amused of Reyna's complexities.

"Think about yourself. You can choose to survive and live. It is up to you and not her." The AI knew about Annabeth. "You deserve to live, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. You deserve to live."

"I..." Reyna opened her mouth and her eyes. "I do deserve to live."


	15. Corrupted

Percy's footsteps behind her suggest that he was still here with her. She bolted as fast as she could back to where she last saw Becca and in the process she was oblivious to her boyfriend's feelings. And she needs to be, everything was in background as of now when the world is ending. And Reyna is in an uncertain fate.

Annabeth's eyes hurt with all the silent tears. It was just so excruciating to leave Reyna in the mercy of Diocletian but it was more than harrowing that Annabeth had no choice but to leave her.

"Annabeth, what's the plan?" Percy called. "Hey, Annabeth slow down."

She turned so fast Percy stumbled to a stop.

Slow down? There were a lot of words she wanted to spit; nothing is ever acceptable to her ears at the moment. Annabeth was in panic and she never does panic. Percy was right, she cannot go rushing in action without a plan. It simply is not her.

"Find Becca, get her to destroy her AI, stop the nuclear war from happening." And come back for Reyna.

Percy apprehensively took her wrists. That plan was the same old plan, they have been telling themselves to do since Rachel dropped the C4 bomb in front of them. Annabeth bit her lips in frustration. Diocletian killed Jason in cold blood, he wants Reyna and if Reyna resists–

"I have something." She was finally able to breathe temporarily. "I need you to back me up, Percy."

Percy smiled, the same full of mischief demigod smile she once found annoying but at the same time has learned to love. "Until the end of time, Wise Girl."

* * *

Before they separate, Percy having to do the difficult task of distracting Becca and getting everyone out, pulled her close, so close that Annabeth was sent back to being a fifteen year-old girl, inside Mt. Saint Helens cornered by the telkhines.

Percy's hair now is neatly trimmed, like a proper school boy. His nose is a little bit crooked after so many battles they have been through, his face sprinkled with tiny white scars too but his eyes, his eyes are no longer the same ones. It was as if the sea in those irises was now contained. Percy did not change, he merely grew up.

This time however, it was him who leaned in to kiss her.

Percy's lips on hers have always made her feel grounded to the world. It was just that, it has always been just that and nothing more. Annabeth knew that was all she needed to reassess her feelings but the introspection would have to come later.

"Do you love me?" Percy asked.

"Yes." She does but–"Of course."

"That's enough for me." He smiled one last time before rushing off.

Annabeth watched Percy inside the elevator and until the doors closed. She waited until the floor numbers went up one by one.

If Jason was telling the truth, then all she needs to do is trust that Percy would find the lab center and wait. The last part was proven to be the most difficult. Half an hour has passed and Annabeth could feel her skull being split into two. Her rational self and her subconscious.

She never wanted to assure herself by thinking Reyna was fine. She never was, right from the start. So instead, Annabeth dinned to herself that Reyna is not a damsel in distress that needs saving, Reyna would hold on, after all she is praetor for a reason.

The picture of Annabeth being a cop from the movies when this night is over and Reyna walking out with that stoic but smug look on her face almost almost made her smile.

Because suddenly, red lights were flashing, alarms were blaring and everyone, even the staffs were heading out. Percy did it and somehow it was a relief to know he was still with her.

Meanwhile, Annabeth's wait by the executive service elevator has come to an end.

An entourage was approaching and their VIP was the one in red.

Becca.

Annabeth sheepishly pretended to have been lost as she already counted. Three men were trailing after Becca and she already assumed that they were armed. Becca, on the other hand, was nothing but anxious to get to her laboratory.

"Miss, we are sorry but you have to leave the premises." The first MIB was already shoving her out of the way.

Annabeth let herself be dragged but she made it hard to be. She needed to appear as if she was drunk from all the wine she had until two of the escorts were ushering her back to the grand lobby.

The elevators dinged and that was her cue.

As swiftly as she could pull off, Annabeth buried her knee to the first bodyguard's loins and before the second was able to pose a debacle, she managed to land a blow straight to his throat.

The last bodyguard turned just in time for Annabeth to knock him out against the wall. And with a pant she apologetically smiled at the scientist who would cause the end of the world before pushing her inside the elevator.

"Hi." Annabeth did not want to scare Becca. "I'm sorry but your men are not dead."

"Who are you?" The older woman did not even flinch. "What do you want?"

"We're not here to harm you, gods, that's the last thing that we need. I just want to talk."

The elevator created the suffocating tension around them. Annabeth had to win Becca over so that she would listen to her before these elevator doors open and more bodyguards show up.

"Then talk. You have three more floors. If I were you, I'll make it fast."

The digital number displayed 7. Annabeth cannot do the whole end of the world plot within the three floor journey. Becca was eyeing her, ready to have her thrown into prison. Annabeth swallowed, she knew what she has to say.

"So?" Becca prompted.

The floor number displayed 9.

"My name's Annabeth Chase. I'm your half sister." Annabeth paused to let Becca follow. "We have the same mother."

* * *

Becca remained speechless until they were greeted by the rain and the booming fire alarm. Apparently Annabeth was right in time to save Percy from the mortal guards that he seemed to have pissed off by thrashing the water lines. Leave it to Percy to come up with a very mundane distraction.

"Annabeth!" Percy groaned in relief, one guard has him pinned down on the metal floor.

"Who's this?" Becca impatiently yelled against the noise and hurried to her set of computers. "My whole server is down! Jacob, get this sprinkler system set off, now."

Jacob, the guard who was holding Percy, looked like he wanted to protest but like the Annabeth, he did not want to question Becca's authority. Jacob disappeared and after a few more minutes of being soaked, the stupid rain has stopped and the lights were back on. Percy sunk down beside a working table, rattling the bottle tubes on it and holding his arm in pain before nodding to Annabeth.

Right.

"Becca there's something you should know about yo–"

"Who are you, people?" The scientist snapped. "And just who are you?"

There is not time for this but it was the only way to get Becca to listen to her. "You are a loner, a pariah even in your industry." Annabeth had to make it brief. "You have always felt as if something is missing in your story. Yes, you are right. Your mother has something to do with it."

"ADHD. Dyslexia. Overly high intelligence quotient." Percy winced as he interjected and they met each other's gaze. "Perhaps seen something not human?"

"Percy, your pen." Annabeth did not want to delve deeper. Percy tossed it to her and Annabeth offered Riptide to Becca who only stared at the inconspicuous pen. The scientist's face was unreadable, as though she has confirmed a hypothesis that once scared since she was young. "Uncap it and you'll know that I am telling you the truth."

"Which is?" Becca's fingers reached the pen. "Don't play with me."

"Uncap it."

Annabeth vouched for Rachel, Becca is a demigod. She has to be a daughter of Athena. That would be the only way Annabeth would be able to reason out with her.

Inquisitiveness won over the scientist and Becca was in awe when an illuminated bronze sword broadened out of the pen. "Impossible."

"Not impossible." Annabeth said. "Becca, you are a demigod. Just like us. You are a daughter of Athena, like me. And you created an artificial intelligence."

"Demigod? Athena, the goddess of wis–how did you know about my creation?"

"A vision from the Oracle of Delphi."

Becca looked like she was about to have an information overload and Annabeth was exploiting that to pressure her back to what really matters.

"We know about Allie, your AI that will wipe every human being from the planet, Becca."

"That is not poss–" The older woman dropped Riptide, scurried to her seemingly main waterproof giant computer system and accessed her way in to codes that are gibberish even to Annabeth's eyes. The sound of panic with Becca hitting the keyboard way too fast was bad news. "She blocked me out. No, no, no."

"Your AI did not block you, Becca. Your patron did."

"Wallace? No, he wouldn't, he is the one who funded me, supported me." Becca said without scraping her eyes off the monitor. "It was his idea to launch Allie immediately."

"Because he wanted to! He used you. He is not who you think he is, Becca." Suddenly Annabeth was desperate. "He wants the nuclear war to happen and…and he has my friend, I need your help."

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't." Becca stood still in front of the giant screen, finally away from the keyboard. "Allie had already breached the nuclear missile controls of North Korea, Russia, China, England and–"

With every nation mentioned were beeps and the beeps kept on coming. One after the other.

Everything fell into blur for Annabeth. The map of the world in front of her eyes, she could not even hear Becca's shaking voice clearly now amidst of the horrid beeping. She was not even thinking about the world now. Her mind went blank.

"So this is it?" Annabeth asked in a weak laugh.

"I can't stop Allie now, I designed her this way. Transcendent, untraceable, un–"

"But?" The pent up rage in her since she saw Reyna kissing another girl made her lash out. "But? There has to be a but, Becca! Do something, think of something!"

"I'm no demigod, Annabeth."

"My friend is in danger because of your magnanimous gift to the world!" Annabeth was shouting. "Diocletian has her–"

As if the odds could not be any more cruel. The elevator doors opened. Two figures emerged and Annabeth's initial surprise and relief were gone when Reyna stepped out with the emperor looking so proud of his favorite praetor.

"Becca." The immortal one nodded to the scientist. "Is everything good here?"

Percy was fast to be at Annabeth's side, Riptide on his hand.

"You. Is it true?" Becca stood her ground against the person who used her. "You knew?"

"We have known for half a century." Diocletian raised his angular chin in smug. "It is your fate to do so, Becca. You have nothing to fear, the Triumvirate does not betray its own."

"You are willing to annihilate everyone else–heck, the whole human race."

"There is nothing you can do to obstruct your invention from doing so. You made her and gave her an advance protocol to exercise and to have a resolve even if it means turning against her own creator."

The beeps, symbolizing every nation breached by Allie, continued in the background but Annabeth's focus was mainly set on Reyna.

The praetor's face was blank, it has always been hard to read her façade but right now Annabeth was certain she was completely under Diocletian's influence.

"Reyna!" Annabeth called. "Reyna!"

"Sky Girl." Diocletian's attention shifted to her. "Calling upon your demise already? As you can see, my praetor is on our side now."

Tears just came. Annabeth cannot lose her, not now.

"You used the virtual reality beta on her?" The tone of Becca's question implied that Diocletian has put Reyna's life on risk in doing so. "I told you, the exit corrective isn't perfected yet."

Virtual reality beta.

"That is how he controlled Jason, Reyna." Annabeth tried again. "You can't let him do the same to you."

"Here is where you are wrong, Greek." Diocletian placed his hand on Reyna's shoulder. "Subjects should be autonomous for this self liberation to work."

"What does this thing do, Becca?" Percy angrily turned to the scientist. "Because our friend died under the control of this thing this guy is talking about. Our friend whose loyalty has never been corrupted until now."

"The virtual reality works side by side with Allie." If it was not for their current predicament, Annabeth would have condemned her sister for being a stupid and useless scientist. "The same way Allie works on a resolve for the planet, she unlocks what the subject's emotional response and takes them to a virtual reality where the subjects are free."

"Free?" Everything was not adding up for Annabeth. "From what?"

"Their own guilt." Diocletian brandished his arms. "Their own pain."

"You are crazy for a Roman emperor." Percy spat, ready to charge. "Give us Reyna back."

Annabeth clenched her fists. Reyna would not even look at her. "I'll forgive you for being careless with your tech." She turned to her older sister. "Fix her."

Percy stepped forward. Eyes locked on the warrior emperor.

"Son of Poseidon, the praetor wears no collar anymore." Diocletian said. "Speak for yourself, child."

Then Reyna's eyes were set to life. "I don't want out. Just let it be, Annabeth. There is nothing you can do now."

It was too much to hear. Since the beginning when Rachel asked the two of them to fight, it has never occurred to Annabeth to let it be just for the sake of giving up when everything seemed futile. Once did she thought about letting things be and that was to be with the one she longed to be with. "This isn't you, Reyna."

With Reyna, with Lexa.

"Who we are and who we need to be to survive are different things, Chase." Reyna said as she took the hilt of Diocletian imperial gold dagger from the emperor.

"Since I cannot refute my vows in the name of Rome," The emperor pushed the elevator button. "I shall let my praetor do what is needed to be done."

"She won't kill me." In a quick heartbeat, Annabeth was certain then she was not anymore. "She won't."

"Seize Becca." Diocletian ordered. Reyna's dagger readily spun into combat grip. Percy covered advanced and Annabeth was left to cover Becca. "No matter the cost."

* * *

The beeps slowed down–seemed to have stopped at the moment but so did the time.

Percy went after Diocletian inside the elevator but Reyna made sure of the emperor's safety. Reyna slashed the space between Percy and the elevator doors without hesitation that if Percy did not raise Riptide to defend his body, she would have cut him.

"Percy! Be careful." Annabeth cried. "Don't hurt her, please."

Before the elevator doors closed, Diocletian gave Annabeth one last satisfied look.

Reyna's eyes found them behind the set of machines, despite Percy's attempts to fend her off. Annabeth made sure Becca was right behind her before picking up a hollow metal rod and joining Percy to bring Reyna down.

The praetor noticed her approaching and stopped.

"It's hard to grab her without hurting her, Annabeth." Percy said beside her.

"Do not hurt her." Annabeth repeated. "Capture the flag, Percy. I'll go."

Annabeth charged, Percy let out a sarcastic scoff before following and Reyna was backed up against the wall. The praetor knew when she was cornered and ran.

Percy managed to get to Reyna first, blocking the Roman's escape. Percy swung his sword, Reyna ducked and evaded and in the process grabbed hold of a fire extinguisher which she used to smash Percy with. But instead, they wrecked havoc across the laboratory. Percy ran all over the place in defense while Annabeth tried to get an opening to tackle Reyna from the back.

The praetor seemed to have no blind spot. Every single time that Annabeth came close to her personal sphere, Reyna strides away, with her fire extinguisher club and her dagger in both hands. Every single time.

Annabeth looked past Reyna and she knew what the praetor was trying to do.

"Percy! Don't let her get to Becca!" Without the two of them noticing, Reyna was inching closer and closer to Becca. "Don't let her use Becca as hostage."

Percy impatiently growled and assailed the Roman, cutting the extinguisher open when Reyna held it up to block Riptide. For a split second, Annabeth thought she had an opening until Reyna was able to land a hit on Percy's gut as she maneuver over the son of Poseidon in a swift twirl. Her boyfriend spilled on the ground, head first in a nauseating sound. Reyna sank her boot directly into Percy's diaphragm, making her boyfriend howl in pain before she dashed towards their direction.

Annabeth stood her ground, covering Becca, eyeing Reyna's sword arm.

But her fists shook in anticipation.

"Get out of my way, Chase."

"No."

Reyna tried to stab her but it was sloppy. Annabeth blocked her blow and disarmed her, using Reyna's own arm against her. Reyna grunted in pain. With her free hand, the praetor elbowed her by the rib over and over again but Annabeth was not letting go.

"Becca, fix her now!"

The scientist had disappeared from her sight but Annabeth could hear her sister and the stirring of chemicals to the tubes to her far right.

"I don't need fixing." With every blow, pain exploded to her side. Reyna has no intention of stopping. As much as she did not want to hurt her, Annabeth locked her right arm around Reyna's neck, strangling the praetor to a halt.

Reyna's neck muscles tried to fight her grasp at first then she resumed to sending hard blows to Annabeth's ribs, only this time Reyna's jabs were lacking power. Annabeth could not let herself be weak despite that she could feel Reyna's labored breathing now.

"Anna…beth" Reyna arms slacked down, "Ss..stop."

Before she knew it, Annabeth was in tears, strangling Reyna in her arms to stop her.

"Reyna?"

No answer.

The praetor's head went limp and drooped over her shoulder. Annabeth quickly took Reyna off and gently caught her. The Roman leader's eyes were shut and her breathing was faint.

"Hey," Panic built up to Annabeth's whole being. "Becca! Becca!"

The scientist rushed beside them. In the corner of her eye Percy stirred after suffering from Reyna's fresh assaults but right now, she could not worry about anyone but Reyna.

Becca knelt next to them with a syringe that contains gods know what.

"Will that save her?"

"From the VR prototype, let us hope so."

"A maybe? That's all you cou–"

Something stopped her and Annabeth should have seen that one coming. Reyna's dark green eyes were blank even when she twisted the blade deep into Annabeth's belly.

Becca gasped in dread. Reyna stood, pulling the dagger out of her body. The praetor loomed over her, her figure becoming fuzzier to Annabeth's eyes as she tried to stop the blood seeping out of her body.

"I told you, I could skewer you, Chase."

She fell flat on her back but before drifting away, she was certain it was Reyna who yelped when Becca struck her in the neck with the syringe which contains an imperfect and untested antidote.

Annabeth could only hope it saves Reyna before she dies from losing too much blood.


	16. Feel Me

It was not what they thought it was. Reyna's senses never left her, her prejudices and emotions did. Everything that held her back from going with Diocletian to Mount Weather, the gods, the camp, her sister, her rank and Annabeth. Allie made her realize that she was not thinking properly, that she is neglecting herself as she has always done in the past.

Reyna has never felt freer than after putting herself first, after acknowledging that she deserves better from her own self. It was time to stop putting others even those who do not even know anything first.

She deserves to live.

Apparently the freedom she experienced under Allie's control was only a state of mind. Something that she longed for but had already given up, Allie unlocked her deepest desires and when she faced Annabeth Chase, the AI made her think that Annabeth poses a threat to her new found peace. A train of thought that one day the daughter of Athena could cause her another great amount of pain and Reyna let her own subconscious fear win.

The City of Light, as Allie had called the place where there is no pain, was all so real to Reyna. She has already perfected her façade of not feeling anything but doing so has always been unattainable to her until now that when Becca dragged her back to reality by force, Reyna almost cried in the fear of feeling everything again.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing that registered to her was the heaving sensation in her chest; as though she has been woken up by Hylla in the middle of a very pleasant dream to hide from the wrath of their father yet again. Reyna resented it.

She did not stab the girl she cares about to just be pulled away from the City of Light.

That was when her sane praetor self came back along with her fragile emotions and some physical pain that she refuse to take in right now.

"Annabeth!" The name escaped her mouth. Reyna sat right up from a makeshift bed. Her knuckles were broken, her forearms were bruised and there was a tender pain on her right cheekbone that hurt when she yelled for Annabeth.

Reyna scanned the room and realized that she was still in Becca's laboratory or of what was left of it but nobody was in there except her and a patch of red blood on the floor.

"She isn't dead." Someone spoke behind her, Becca. The scientist, professor and inventor raked her body in observance. Her mouth opens to speak but her eyes remained in scrutiny. "Or she wasn't when he brought her to the hospital after you tried to kill her."

The anxiety to see Annabeth was overpowered by her guilt. Reyna could not bring herself to ask more about the Greek, "Did you–did you destroy Allie?"

Becca's gaze softened for a short while before biting her lips in scorn. "I wasn't able to but thanks to you I was able to design and create a virus to wipe out her central mainframe here in my computers, where I made her."

"Which means?"

"The corrective that I used on you is an antidote to let's say, toxic materials. So if you are feeling a bit groggy, it's because it's flushing out Allie from your system." Becca's hand supported her spine from swaying. "At any rate, that was how I was sure that the virus based from the same elements of the antidote would work. See, Allie because also had the same digital code to the substance Wallace used on you."

"But you said you weren't able to destroy her?"

"I wasn't. I just disconnected her from her original system. It will take her time to reboot her whole system without my motherboard."

"So the City of Light, Allie still exists? We didn't save the world."

Becca seemed to hear the little hope in her voice in the mention of the City of Light. The scientist gently brushed her hair away from her face. "I designed Allie to find a solution to the ever growing problems in the planet and that alone. Allie doesn't belong to a human brain, she cannot heal a person, Reyna. Allie doesn't understand how it is to be a…"

Reyna is the same person she was, she never became someone else unlike what Diocletian had said. Only, she feels different about everything. Maybe the artificial intelligence did eradicate her humane side and her soul in the process without her knowing.

Because there was no way in hell that she would hurt Annabeth.

But she did and Reyna just cannot deal with the shame inside her.

"…a human." Becca's voice faltered to a eureka. The scientist suddenly forgot that she was assuaging her and scampered to her worktable.

"So what now, Becca?" The anger from failing and hopelessness resurfaced.

Becca marched back to her with a medical box in hand. "Hold out your arm please."

Reyna obliged even after she realized what Becca was doing. Closing her fist, she breathed to brace herself for the needle. Becca's eyes were glued to the syringe tube and made Reyna wonder about the scientist's urgent reason to get a sample of her blood.

And she witnessed the obvious reason why just as quickly as she questioned it.

"I knew it." Becca triumphantly held up the syringe to her face. Reyna stared and stared. Something was wrong, it was her blood but it did not look like it. "I could codify this and make another artificial intelligence."

Another damn AI?

Becca was gushing over the details while Reyna touched the tender spot on her arm, putting pressure on it until it bled again.

"What's this?" She hissed. "What happened to my blood?"

As if the nauseating amount of her blood in the syringe was not enough, she held out her two fingers to the scientist's face; showing the blood stain that Reyna was not sure is supposed to be hers.

Dark blood stain, dark as the night.

"A simple chemical reaction of your blood to the antidote, saving you." The scientist easily explained as if it was that easy to wrap up her brain as to why Reyna's blood turned black.

"And you're going to use my blood to do what exactly?"

Determination formed in the older woman's face as she calmly said "I'm creating another AI."

* * *

Above all the things Reyna has heard in her life, only one thing came close to what Becca has just said. Venus' curse. The goddess' words almost made her scoff and blurt a sarcastic comment before she internally clawed her face in desolation.

Venus was not bluffing and so is Becca.

"Your blood's somehow immune to Allie now and if I could sequence it to the system. I could create another one to do good and really help people."

Reyna was listening to the seemingly optimistic lost cause words of the daughter of Athena. Annabeth sounds the same half of the time when she is not throwing tantrums with sarcasm on top. "A version two of Allie."

"A better one. I need to make up for what I did. I have already taken responsibility. I have delayed Allie for who knows how long. She'll find another mainframe to latch on." The woman propped her up to her feet. "Your friends are at the city hospital. You need to go."

The reminder made Reyna's chest tightened. She was not sure if she has a face to show to Annabeth and let alone to Percy. "What about you? Your computers are all busted and you said you couldn't restart them without powering Allie back."

The two of them shuffled inside the elevator. The woman pressed the G button before giving her a reassuring but pained smile. "I told you, I already have taken responsibility."

Finally noticing what the scientist was talking about, Reyna let her senses shift to the plasma TV above them. The news is on and the news anchor talked about an emergency summit of the world leaders, the CIA and FBI doing every effort to capture the culprit behind the cybercrime committed, the military cooperating with NASA–

"Oh gods, what did you do?"

"I have Polaris. That's the only way to survive, get the human race to space." Becca stated. Reyna stopped to recall, Polaris is Becca's very own space station. "The governments or at least twelve known nations, they have their space stations as well the public does not know anything about it."

"And you let them know?" Reyna was admiring the cojones of this woman. Maybe she was a demigod after all. "That way everyone, the government and the media, would be too distracted in damage control and survival than in apprehending you."

The sun showed the aftermath of the revelry Becca held last night. The older woman sighed at the sight of it. Reyna could only guess that the woman was only thinking of how fast her life changed. Literally overnight and Reyna can truthfully relate to that.

"What about you?" Becca asked.

And Reyna did not need any more elaboration. "I'm Roman. Daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion."

The weariness in Becca's eyes was no different in her own. "Wait for me. I'll bring back help." And by that Reyna knew she meant the version two of the AI. "But just in case, do me a favor and get to a space station. Your blood is more precious now more than ever."

"I can't promise you that." Because I am not the one fated to be in space. "But I'll do wait for you, Becca."

* * *

Piper McLean saw her first.

The daughter of Aphrodite has been crying. Her hazelnut hair was all over her face and her eyes were red in tears. Reyna hesitated to approach her. She cannot offer anything to make the mourning girl feel better. Reyna too is bereaved but she knew crying for Jason is not going to bring him back, not then and certainly not now.

They met in the ground floor and the lobby seemed to have narrowed between the two of them.

With a brave sniffle Piper walked towards her. "He's in the morgue."

"It's my fault. I–"

"It is."

"I…" Reyna's eyes stung, betraying her resolve. "I'm sorry, Piper."

"You know, I used to tell him to go back to Camp Jupiter." Piper was trying to be civil and a bigger person but Reyna could feel her hate emanating. "To go back to you. I know I could never vie with what you two had and he used to tell me that…" the girl broke down in front of her. Piper shook as she tried to repress her whining and just as quickly she breathed and smiled. "That I was his home."

What do you know about home, Grace? Her harsh words came back to her. "You were, Piper. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save him." Because Diocletian thought he was my weakness and he was wrong.

"Reyna." Percy emerged behind Piper and he looked very displeased.

Piper wiped her nose, looked back and forth between the two of them and excused herself. "I need some air, Percy."

"Be safe Piper." Replied the son of Poseidon.

Piper walked past her and exited the hospital, leaving the two of them to make the tension worse. Percy pressed his jaws together. His sea green eyes almost lost in those angry eyelids and his stance looked like he wanted to assault her. And she could not blame him.

He appeared to have paid his last visit to Jason in the morgue as well and then Reyna's mind scared her. "Annabeth? Oh my gods, is she…?"

In the mention of his girlfriend's name Percy's rage went away. "She's just out of the ER." Reyna did not understand why Percy would be this forgiving. "ICU. Room 307, B-Wing."

The relief that Annabeth was alive was too much that she did not care that a part of her said she did not deserve to see her. Percy's presence however, stopped her urgency to see Annabeth.

"Percy, I can't thank you enough." The gratitude cannot be concealed. "Thank you for not letting Annabeth die."

The boy closed his eyes and looked away.

And that reinforced the part of her that said she do not deserve peace with what she did to Annabeth. Reyna decided to pull away and leave, she deserves to suffer in pain and be haunted by the fact that she hurt the girl she–

"She's awake now." She heard Percy say and she froze. "She kept mumbling your names, you know."

"Percy, hey–"

"Go and see her, please."

"She loves you."

"Does she?" Percy snapped. "Because I'm not sure, I mean it's Annabeth. Things aren't always clear with a daughter of Athena but this time, it's pretty damn clear, Reyna."

"I didn't plan for any of this."

"Look, just go. I can't seem to do anything up there." The guy who saved the world how many times looked defeated. "She wants you. Go. I'm just gonna go run to the store and–would you just go, please?"

The guilt that she brought pain to both Percy and Piper, her friends, was greater than the fear and uncertainty to face Annabeth. Reyna nodded to the Son of Poseidon before adhering to his request. "I'm sorry, Percy."

* * *

Reyna let her heart turn the knob.

The white floor of the hospital room was too much for her sight but the moment she saw the blond hair sprawled on the pillow. Everything became background. Annabeth's eyes were closed, she seemed to have fallen asleep again. Her face was a beautiful mess that pains Reyna every time she remembers the look of betrayal on Annabeth's face when she stabbed her.

How could I want her gone?

How did I let myself think that I don't need her?

I do need you, Annabeth.

So much.

She stood closely beside the bed. Her knees shaking in remorse, her fingers longed to touch Annabeth's face but quickly balled to an angry fist. Reyna has never let herself cry in front of anyone but right now she is. Silent tears kept on falling until Annabeth stirred, breathing through her mouth and muttering a name. Not hers.

She kept mumbling your names. Percy had said.

"Lexa." Annabeth murmured.

"I'm here, Annabeth." But their–Clarke and Lexa's feelings were too much. "I'm here, Clarke. I'm here."

Annabeth opened her eyes. Reyna took her hand into hers and let her heart move her to scoot in beside the Greek. Reyna's face rested beside Annabeth's, so closely that she could feel the warm breaths of the girl. She stretched her arm under Annabeth's head letting her use it as a pillow but the Greek fell to her chest instead. Reyna put her arm around Annabeth as the Greek clutched to her body, eradicating the microscopic distance between them.

"Piper brought me some nectar. I've been healing fast eno–"

"I'm sorry." Reyna cut her, tightening her embrace, too afraid to not be able to feel the girl ever again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She croaked. "You weren't in control of your actions."

"It was not Allie, it was me." Reyna recoiled but not from Annabeth's touch. The Greek appeared to know her better than she knows herself and it is ironic because Reyna does not even know herself. "Chase," She murmured and focused on the feeling of Annabeth's fingers gently brushing her side, grazing her ribs over her shirt. The Greek's eyes never left hers as she did circles on Reyna's body with her thumb. The warm contact was all Reyna needed to let everything out. "I wanted to be the first choice not out of desperate circumstances. I wanted to stop feeling the pain and I could only do that if I stop neglecting myself."

"Then stop neglecting yourself." Annabeth hushed her. "Stop feeling the pain of the past and feel. Feel me."

"I and not Allie tried to kill you. I wanted to cut you off." Reyna let her hand stop Annabeth's. Her lungs imploded at the words dying to be heard, "Because, really, I would die for you."

Not just yet echoed in her mind but that mantra seemed to have already reached the end of its efficacy. Not just yet.

Reyna could not say it less.

Bluish gray eyes filled with not just need but yearning held her gaze, vulnerably calling to her. "Reyna." Annabeth raised her head, leveling with her face. Reyna could feel the desperation in her body to move closer to her. The blonde's hands crept up to her shoulders, her fingers caressing Reyna's skin and soul. A breathy sigh escaped Reyna's mouth as the Greek trailed slender her fingers upwards to her neck and finally capturing her jaw. The daughter of Athena did not look like someone who has just been critically wounded. She looked hungry, hungry for her. "I would too."

Wetting her lips unconsciously as she scanned for a hesitation in Annabeth's eyes that were glued to her lips, Reyna held the girl by the spine, pressing their bodies together. She found no trace of second thoughts in Annabeth's dilated eyes matching the intensity of her hand firmly holding Reyna's jaw, the edge of her hand scraping her lips.

"Reyna." Annabeth cooed.

And Reyna moved her lips not to utter a reply but kiss the bit of the blonde's palm on her lips with an open mouth. Reyna could have settled for the feeling of placing wet kisses on the Greek's hand making Annabeth take a sharp staggering breath. Reyna opened her eyes to see Annabeth's quivering parted lips when she took her thumb in her mouth. Completely enclosing her lips around the Greek's thumb and treating it with respect with her tongue before finally pulling away, taking Annabeth's hand and gently kissing her palm.

The blonde remained silent as she eyed Reyna.

The praetor knew Annabeth's silence meant that she was not happy that she stopped. So Reyna uncurled the Greek's fingers slowly and put them back to her lips but instead the same strong and lissome fingers took their place back and seized her jaw.

And a hungry mouth was claiming hers.

The first time Reyna kissed these lips, it was to calm her down. The second time Annabeth kissed her in the fear of not seeing each other again, this time it was different. This time, the two of them finally gave in to Clarke and Lexa. They have nothing to lose.

Annabeth attacked her bottom lip, lapping her in depth. Reyna was somehow aware of the cool sensation of the AC against her bare abdomen and the blonde's fingernails digging to her ribs while her thumb rest on Reyna's left breast. Reyna on the other hand, used her right arm to undo the hospital gown from Annabeth's back, tracing a light line on the blonde's backbone. Feeling every reaction Annabeth's body is involuntarily giving under her touch.

The praetor in her did not want to lose to the Greek. Her lips were burning and Annabeth was not slowing down. Reyna was not too, they have wasted so much time already. She broke their kiss abruptly in that thought, Annabeth cleaved onto her lower lip however, biting it in the process and looking dazed as to why the Roman pulled away.

Before the stubborn daughter of Athena could protest, Reyna turned the tables and sucked the air out of the Greek's mouth. Her turn to avenge her throbbing lower lip and make Annabeth's hurt in pleasure. There was an embarrassing moan that echoed in their mouths, Reyna was not sure whose but Annabeth surely was not still conceding no matter how hard Reyna smash their mouths together.

Reyna want to hear Annabeth admit defeat.

She wants to hear her moan

She wants to make Annabeth plead.

When it was going nowhere, Reyna left Annabeth's distended lips and poured her attention to the flesh on her neck. Messy kisses leaving red marks on Annabeth's skin that would turn dark overtime and symbolize as her mark on her. "I could skewer you, Chase."

Annabeth murmured something inaudible and her throat vibrated under Reyna's mouth.

"You were saying, Chase?" Reyna continued on making up to the pain she caused this girl.

"I know." The Greek muttered. "I know you could."

"Give up, Greek."

Suddenly it was Annabeth who stopped short. She looked at Reyna with the same formality she had on her face when Reyna woke up on her couch with this Greek watching her. "Can I touch you?"

The words did not surprise any of them. Reyna hoped that Annabeth would finally secede and forgive her from trying to kill her. She hoped that Annabeth would go back to her senses before they do anything else because it is too late for Reyna to back off. She was done pushing this girl away; she let a stranger fuck her in a storage room to purposely spite Annabeth. Still Annabeth stayed, still she openly accepted Reyna's dagger, still she would die for her.

There was one vivid image from her dreams that kept coming back to Reyna. It was Clarke, pulling her to a kiss, undressing her in need and pushing her to the bed.

"Yes," Reyna breathed. "Yes you can."

She guided Annabeth's hand between her thighs. The unattended part of her soul began shouting in desperation to be touched; Reyna did not realize how hard her core was pulsating.

And then the wrenching sound of the knob stopped them.

The knocks that followed made a half sane Reyna jump out of bed.

She crossed the threshold to open the door.

"Percy?" Annabeth called since Reyna covered the view.

The son of Poseidon was done crying and has brought his girlfriend a few supplies for travelling. Reyna stepped aside, letting him in and taking a one paper bag to help him.

Reyna watched as he tended to his girlfriend. The ache in her heart more painful than the ache between her legs.

"I called your Dad, I told him you'll be coming home."

Home.

Reyna knew her cues. She looked away and focused on the supplies.

"Take me home." She heard Annabeth's soft plea.

Allie was right. Annabeth is a lost cause she needs to cut off. Percy is the one and only person who could be stable enough to support Annabeth and not her. She is beyond repair and everything that dares to come close, she corrupts and hurts them. Annabeth is not too good for her, she is just too broken for anyone. Reyna turned to her heels in grim and walked towards the door.

"Please?" Annabeth said a little louder.

Percy did not answer and it did not make any sense.

Her head says to forge ahead and leave but her heart says look back. And she did.

Percy held Annabeth's hand but is looking–waiting for her. Annabeth was on the bed, vulnerable just as she is. Their eyes see nothing but the two of them.

"Please take me home."


	17. The Facade

_We already did our part. It's now up to Becca._

 _The world is still ending, my visions haven't changed._

Hushed voices woke her up. Annabeth felt the side of her bed. It was warm and it smelled like of mist powder, somehow Reyna still managed to leave her scent of a badass softy that she is in bed. A smile formed on her lips that it hurt and she almost got lost in the blissful thought of having the praetor beside her on her bed for two nights now and Annabeth already changed her pillow preferences to Reyna's clavicle, where she could hear the uptight girl hum in her sleep.

In odd ways, these past few days had been serene. It is the calm before the storm, Annabeth was sure but right now she could use some ignorance and apathy for a while.

And finally maybe some pleasure too.

* * *

After they arrived, everything that has been dwelling in her head had been laid out on the table. Her stepmother opened the door and her father frantically came rushing from the kitchen. Annabeth has never been the showy type of daughter but that time, it was just right to clutch to the gauze on her belly and wrap her arms around her parents.

Apparently, they have been updated about the missile hacking incident as the authorities and government had called it but they do not know anything about what is to come. Annabeth sobbed when her father kissed her on the head tenderly and proudly in the thought that she went away and returned from a quest for the gods.

"Welcome home, Annabeth." Her stepmother who she has always seen as a terrible one grew on her, or maybe they both did to each other. "Your brothers are staying over my sister's this weekend and oh, you brought a friend."

A friend. "Yes, I did." Reyna stepped inside in the acknowledgment. "Dad, this is Reyna. She's Roman." There were a lot of things she wanted to say to worship Reyna but she tried to spare her stepmother from any more unwanted confusion and her father only nodded in understanding.

"Oh, Annabeth, you're hurt." Exclaimed her father,

"No." The wound did hurt like death hours ago but right now, she was recovering fast for a mortal but slow for a demigod who has had tons of godly food to heal her. "It's not that bad, Dad."

"Are you sure?" The visual of her parents doing a checkpoint on her and Reyna by the doorway quickly became weird to Annabeth. "Honey, tell us what you need."

"I'm fine, we're fine. Really. Thank you but we're tired so," Annabeth gave them a sincere smile. "if we could just–"

"Yeah, of course, go and rest up to you two." Her stepmom ushered them upstairs. "And Reyna, make yourself comfortable."

* * *

Rest up was not what Annabeth was thinking.

Her wound still discomforts her but it is bearable and even unnoticeable especially with Reyna this close to her. She closes and locks her door. Her throat tightens making her hoarsely gasp for air. Reyna crossed the threshold to absorb detail of her childhood bedroom, running her fingers on the dappled wall, staring down on her childhood twin bed and then looking up at the ceiling.

"Are those your handprints?" Reyna asked in awe. Staring at the tiny colorful handprints above her. "How did you get up there?"

The praetor's shoulders were surprisingly relaxed. Looking at the Roman that way, Annabeth's skin crawled out. Her eyes feasted on Reyna's exposed flesh. Her nape, down to her arms and long fingers all sent a wave of heat that consumed Annabeth. The need to touch Reyna was back along with the tugging sensation deep in her gut. She swallowed as an image of Reyna against the wall filled with her sketches and scribbles as a child ran amok through her whole being. Reyna had already given herself up to her and if Percy had not shown up, she would have been quietly happy and satisfied to have palliated everything that hurt for Reyna.

"Those are my younger self's," Her voice dropped an octave. "But she may have used a ladder."

"I should go," The praetor turned and let the last word hang in the air. They stared and stared at each other. No one moved. No one spoke. The both of them struggling not to lunge and ravish each other, Reyna even had to close her fist to stand firm. "And head back to camp."

"You should but," Annabeth reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head. Dropping the piece of unwanted fabric and involuntarily whipping her hair away from her face. "I need you to change my bandages." It has only been days working so close with the Roman but few days are long enough for Annabeth to read her and come up to a technique to counter Reyna's stupid defense mechanism.

The brunette glared at her only after gulping hard at the sight Annabeth gave her. "I know what you're doing, Chase."

Annabeth cracked up laughing that her forgotten wound hurt again, reminding her that she is in no condition to keep up with this foreplay. "Okay, that aside. I really need your help in changing these."

Reyna did not say anything about whether or not she was staying but simply commanded "On the bed." Annabeth then was not sure who is teasing who but she eagerly obliged. After a minute or two, Reyna emerged from the bathroom, all cleaned up, wearing just her sports bra and Annabeth's shorts, with the first aid box in her hand.

They sat in front of each other. Reyna's warm fingers were all so gentle as to not make her wince when she removed the bandages. The wound has closed already but was still sore and looked like it could reopen anytime soon if Annabeth had let her lust for this Roman win.

"Give me something." She asked the praetor who looked up to meet her eyes. "Anything."

"Nightingale."

Annabeth waited instead of asking what?

"I used to listen to that song and cry," Reyna said nonchalantly. Annabeth wanted to say a lot of things but she was scared that if she does Reyna would fly away like a petrified bird. "I don't have anybo–no, I didn't want to ask for anyone's sympathy. I'm doing fine dwelling in self-pity by myself. I don't need Hylla's life lessons or Nico's encouragement that I'd–"

"Find someone? Me?"

The Roman finished wrapping and securing her wound. She closed the kit and stood, saying nothing but "Rest up, Chase."

"And here I thought you're done pushing me away." Annabeth clicked her tongue in disappointment. This feels like the first night she crashed on the praetor's couch. Annabeth had worked so hard to appease the cynicism in the praetor but Reyna kept on fighting her despite kissing her thrice with more and more passion in every kiss. "Please don't go back there, Reyna. I'm not there. I'm here."

Annabeth thought it was her last card to win her. It would be up to Reyna to feel again.

"And I thought Hylla and Nico were the only annoying ones." Reyna rolled her eyes, smirking. Annabeth bit her lip to lessen the grin on her face. "You're even more annoying than my sister."

* * *

That first morning, Annabeth was pleasantly warm, completely nestled over Reyna's chest. Their hair, blonde and brown intertwined, making a bizarre combination of colors. The praetor looked ethereal but still with her creased up brows. She could have been having nightmares again but it was just the way her brows are. Stoic and angry the way her façade is.

Annabeth slowly liberated herself from Reyna, propping herself up with one hand. Her wound was less tender now that she could hold her breath with ease as she extended her hand and reach out to mediate the duel between Reyna's brows. With the natural daylight of California lighting her room, she greedily enjoyed the perfect aesthetic visual of Reyna's body on her bed. Almost perfect view because Reyna's purple sports bra was too much of a photobomber.

The last time they were in this situation, Annabeth let the chance slip away. There was no way in Polis that she would again.

Tearing the blanket away from them, revealing their overlapping bodies, Annabeth leaned down to slowly touch Reyna's shoulders with her lips. Dabbing the flesh with gentle kisses, Annabeth could feel her breaths turned needy and desperate. Gods, she wants this girl. She dotted Reyna's collarbones with an ajar and hungry mouth. This way, the Roman could not escape her again. She did not care that Reyna would recoil when she wakes up but as much as possible Annabeth aimed for one particular physical response from Reyna thus moving her legs and settling, hovering on top of the asleep legionnaire.

Who knew this girl could be a heavy sleeper. Reyna breathed and her ribs appeared, forming ripples on her flesh and then before it disappears, Annabeth chased after the sharp bones to kiss it. Unknowingly letting out raspy breaths in between the wet kisses she places on the Roman. Feeling powerful and giddy and at the same time, Annabeth was not sure she was trying to do things gently anymore. If Reyna wakes up fighting her, she is certain she would not back down. It was too late to do so now that moisture had gathered between her legs. After coating the praetor's toned stomach, she raised her head to kiss the valley between Reyna's breasts. Trying to get her lips inside the stupendous sports bra, she felt the praetor stir but she did not stop although she waited for Reyna to react if Annabeth has indeed revived her. But she did not move under Annabeth, not even her arms shifted. There was something about this that enthralls Annabeth. Worshipping every inch of Reyna's body, she wants to give Reyna the release that she deserves and with her own sex throbbing, Annabeth knelt up. She sighed, cupped her core, trying to calm her whole body. Annabeth wanted to grind against the body between her legs so bad but she knows that she could not go further without Reyna's consent.

Feeling the edging heat devouring her on her fingers, Annabeth shut her eyes.

"Go. Touch yourself."

The voice startled Annabeth, for a second feeling self-conscious. But the dark irises in front of her imply that Reyna has been awake for quite some time already. Blood rushed to Annabeth's cheeks not in embarrassment but in stimulation. The irony, Reyna commanded her despite being the one pinned down and Annabeth being the one dripping for lavishing Reyna's body.

The inflection of her thirsty voice changed. "Reyna."

The drought was too much. She crashed her mouth to Reyna's who did not deny Annabeth the passage to the roof of her mouth. Again, despite the situation, it was Annabeth who moaned into Reyna's mouth. The praetor responded, sucking her tongue before pulling back.

"Touch yourself." Reyna pushed her back to kneeling position. "I want you to touch yourself." Reyna's half whispered and half grunted. The words were enough to make her walls clench. Annabeth slipped her right hand under her shorts and finds out how ruined her panties were. She has never been this wet before and now, all because of the want for Reyna.

"Tell me," She heard Reyna's hoarse voice. "How wet are you?"

"Drenched." She ran her middle finger through her slit, finding the most sensitive and needing part of her erect and began to rub it. "For you."

It was not the fact that she is a virgin. She continued to rub her clit on top of Reyna, her back arching in spasms, shuddering unsteadily until two hands on her hips helped her find a balance. The thought that pleasure that she is giving to herself is affecting Reyna too almost made her come in emptiness. "Reyna," The emptiness, she could fill but Annabeth does not want to bring herself to insert a digit or two in her own sex. "Inside. I want you inside me."

She has never wanted anyone in her entire life this much, not even Percy. It is different when you want and lusts for someone who gets the entirety of your being. It is different when your mind, heart, and body are in agreement that you want and need this person and this person alone.

"Reyna plea–"

The praetor sat up, capturing Annabeth, holding her close with one arm. Annabeth's mind came to a screeching halt of epiphany. The need to ease the pain between her legs blurred for a moment when Reyna breathed against her open mouth. "Chase."

Reyna's eyes were dark but at the same time, she was holding back, waiting for Annabeth to make her rational thinking and her feelings clear for the first time in her life. Which she has always _always_ tried to avoid before, she used to think that there was no point in making sense out of the whole spectrum of human emotions but now she has arrived at an answer.

"You're the one I need in this life." Holding up the terrified girl's face close to her own, she breathes a reply. "Or the next."

Annabeth was not only speaking for herself for she is certain that Lexa will be the only one Clarke will ever need too.

Delicately and slowly, Reyna shifted and placed Annabeth under her. Annabeth was aware of their trembling breathing, Reyna's tenderness made her realize what they were really about to do. This feels very much different from the first time Annabeth craved for Reyna or from that time when she watched Reyna being fucked by a stranger in a stock room of a convenience store.

Because this is different.

This time it was Reyna who kissed her. The Roman leaned in slowly, supporting her own weight with her arms on either side of Annabeth. Even now, Annabeth could tell Reyna is avoiding to hurt her, the girl barely even pressed her body against Annabeth's. Her lips softly making her feel safe like their broken souls perfectly jagged to fit into each other. It was soft and no one wanted to break it. Reyna whimpers, Annabeth opens her eyes to find Reyna in silent tears.

"Reyna?"

"Shhhh." Reyna hushed her, pushing her knee to graze against Annabeth's hot center. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Annabeth was absentmindedly aware of what Reyna meant but right now it aches so much, down there. She pushed herself down on Reyna's knee and rubbed herself up and down to her thigh. The need was back and so was the desperation for release. If Reyna does not want to touch her then might as well compromise.

"I want to." The Roman said to her ear as if reading her. "I want to take you, ravish you."

"But you can't right now. I know."

Reyna kissed her jaw tenderly at first until Annabeth's hips movement was too much that the brunette began lashing out her own needs to Annabeth's neck. A few loud hisses were stopped short and quickly turned to throaty groans. After the effort to get the friction and pressure that she needs, Annabeth was able to reach down and take off the unnecessary clothing she was wearing until it was her bare sex she was grinding against Reyna and the pleasure showed. They both were not able to muffle the noises they make. Reyna complied for her, pressing her thigh harder to help her get there and with Reyna making sure she does not move too chaotically for the good of her wound and for the sake of their next session, Annabeth rocked harder.

Her hands flew to Reyna's neck and back, holding on to the girl she loves as she could feel her own body letting go of everything. Her mind went to places, her spine tingled with pleasure, her legs and toes began stifling and she was uncontrollably shuddering under Reyna.

"I got you, Annabeth. I got you." Reyna whispered. "Let go."

It was her name out of Reyna's mouth that ended her. Annabeth failed to take in everything except for her heartbeat and the spasms of her body the Reyna helped eased. Everything was a beautiful background to Reyna. The pleasure, the ecstasy, and the bliss are all background to Annabeth's muse. This girl on top of her was all the matter at the moment. Reyna then rolled to her side, covering Annabeth, muttering how beautiful she is to her and finally breathing freely. And when finally both her body and mind came back to Earth, Annabeth turned to face the Roman to see if there was any regret on her eyes.

There was none.

But there was still the sadness that has always been behind the façade Annabeth just broke.

"Don't say anything." Reyna quietly said. "Don't."

* * *

"Which reminds me," The image of Reyna writhing underneath her yesternight still sets her off. The lustful fire in the Roman's eyes was back as she absentmindedly covered the marks on her neck. "I have never thanked you."

"You don't have to." Reyna's lips took an extra effort to mouth the words.

Annabeth was not shocked that Reyna read her and her insinuations. "You almost lost your rank when you came to my calling."

"I just did what was right for my people."

"Our people."

"Nope." Rachel interrupted, completely unaware of the verbal foreplay that was happening, "When you left for Greece, you had shut Octavian and your attendants by saying something praetorly that it was for the best interest of Rome blah blah blah and that you were doing it for Annabeth. Yep, that's verbatim."

It was the first time that Annabeth had heard that part of the story. And seriously, she could kiss Reyna again. She wants to, so bad and especially now that Reyna failed to come up with a witty retort and to control the blood rising to her face. Somehow the same way she flushed when Annabeth made her come thrice last night.

Another unholy image of Reyna that she did not need right now in the audience of her friend; Annabeth has been clipping her legs since Reyna got down to join them in just her Camp Half-Blood shirt. Seeing Reyna wear her shirt has got to be one of the most fleeting moments of her life.

"Who wants something to eat?" Again, she was being a daughter of Athena with her innuendos. Thankfully Rachel happily asked for chips. "Reyna, could you lend me a hand in the pantry?"

"What?" The praetor flustered.

She was waiting for Reyna by the counter where they stole a quickie before getting back to Rachel.

"Uh, I thought you're bringing something to eat?"

Annabeth mentally slapped herself but the laughter came faster. Reyna, on the other hand, cursed herself and rushed back to the kitchen.

"Why are you two so… I don't know. I can't quite put my finger on it." Rachel commented, making Annabeth snicker at the words. "Anyways, this is why I'm here." Her friend checked on Reyna first who was still in the kitchen, probably trying to compose herself together. "I'm here for you, Annabeth. You need to go with me."

"What?"

Rachel Dare only looked at her and Annabeth knew.

"I have a pass. My father had arranged everything for me."

"A pass?" This is where everything ends. Clarke is from the sky, after all. "A pass to get to the international space station."


End file.
